Enamorada de mi¿padre?
by nayeli chan
Summary: Enamorada de mi...¿padre?..madre:¿tu ya lo conocias?... Una trampa olbiga a Ahome a irse para siempre del sengoku, dejando atras sus aventuras, sus amigos y a su amado, tiempo despues alguien decide desenterrar el pasado que tanto habia tratado de olvida
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO #1:

CAPITULO #1:

Al fin todo había acabado, las clases habían terminado el día de ayer, al fin, paz y libertad lejos de maestros estrictos, tareas largas y difíciles y sobre todo exámenes, vaya era un gran alivio.

Era una mañana de martes, el día era perfecto, afuera el sol brillaba con gran esplendor pero no era caluroso y el viento se movía delicadamente provocando una agradable sensación, ese día era perfecto para hacer toda clase de actividades, mas los estudiantes que acababan de terminar sus clases el día anterior preferían quedarse a dormir, aprovechando que sus relojes no harían ese infernal ruido avisándoles que tenían que ir a encerrarse a un cuarto para solo ser molestados…o amenos eso pensaba ella….

¿?: Hija baja, es hora de desayunar—gritaba una señora desde la cocina—

La joven que había escuchado el grito de su madre, comenzó a estirarse de forma afloje rada y poco a poco abrir sus hermosos ojos.

¿?: Maldición, estaba teniendo un muy lindo sueño—decía la chica algo enfadada por haberla despertado a mitad del mejor sueño de su vida—

Sueño de la chica:

Una joven caminaba hacia su escuela, cuando entonces comenzó a ver a lo lejos como esta estaba se estaba incendiando, gente gritaba como loca, llamando a los bomberos, mientras ella solo se limitaba a tirar la mochila a un basurero cerca…

¿?: Creo que no habrá escuela en mucho tiempo—decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—

Cuando de pronto se empezó a escuchar un gran grito, alguien estaba utilizando un micrófono…

¿?: Hija, hija, hija—decía muchas veces—

Y así fue como se despertó…..

Fin del sueño….

¿?: Vaya esa mujer si que sabe interrumpir en los mejores momentos—decía sentándose en el borde de la cama—bien pero me resignare—

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, se escucho un fuerte gruñido.

¿?: Además de todo tengo hambre u—se dijo—vale mas que me aliste, algo puedo hacer en vacaciones—decía comenzando a tender la cama, y después iba hacia el peinador—

--comienza narración de la chica--

_Hola, mi nombre es ahíme higurashi, soy una adolescente de 14 años, soy una chica adolescente normal, mi cabello llega hasta la mitad de mi espalda, y es de unas extrañas combinación, en su totalidad es de color negro profundo y liso, pero tengo ciertos mechones de color plateado que son ondulados, le dan mucho relieve a mi cabello, mi flequillo es algo largo, y lo tengo hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cara, también tiene cierto mechones, mi piel es de color blanco…a decir verdad muy blanca, mis ojos son algo grandes, lo cual no me agrada demasiado, son de dos colores…les explicare mi pupila esta dividida en dos partes la parte hacia fuera y mas grande es de color ámbar, y la parte hacia dentro es de color café, la parte ambarina tiene tres puntos de color café y viceversa, se que son muy bonitos y en lo particular a mi me gustan pero en ocasiones los detesto por que hacen que mucha gente se acerque a mi diciendo o pero que lindos ojos, como detesto eso, no me gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente, pero tengo dos mejores amigos, después de eso detesto que me hablen aunque de vez en cuando hago mas amigos, todo depende de mi humor ya que soy muy mmmmm como lo diré, a si tengo un humor explosivo, bien bien…estaba con mis dos mejores amigos, ellos se llaman yue y elie, son novios pero siempre tienen una que otra escenita como me da risa, es muy divertido. Hablando del lado familiar, pues mi familia somos mama y yo, claro que también esta mi abuela y mi tío souta, pero de mi familia para mi, solo somos mama y yo, papa, supongo que tuve no, pero no lo conozco…es algo triste, crecí sin el, pero con el tiempo aprendí que no debo preguntar nada de el, ya que cuando hablo cualquier cosa sobre mi madre se pone muy triste o cambia rápidamente el tema, creo que es mejor imaginar como es el. Bien pues yo vivo en un templo, tuvimos que venirnos a vivir con mi abuela ya que cuando murió mi abuelo, mi abuela se quedo muy sola, por que además mi tío souta se fue a estudiar fuera de la ciudad, claro que viene a visitarnos un día por mes, pero mi madre dijo que no quería que mi abuela estuviera sola, la verdad no afecta ya que tengo mucho espacio, aquí hay un gran árbol, es muy hermoso y muchos mas templos, pero el que mas me impresiona es en el que hay un pozo, pero tengo prohibido entrar ahí, la verdad no se por que ya que es un simple pozo, no creo que salga algún monstruo o algo así, jajaja seria algo muy ilógico…_

--termina narración de ahíme--

Ahome: hija pronto que tu desayuno se enfriara—le gritaba la señora—

Ahíme bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre.

Ella estaba sentada enfrente de su plato, aun sin ser tocado, al parecer esperaba por ella.

Ahome: buenos días—le dijo con una linda sonrisa—

Ahíme: buenos días madre—le dijo de igual forma—

Ahíme se sentó en su silla, y comenzó a comer, dio una mordida para después preguntarle a su madre…

Ahíme: sabes madre, a este collar por más que le busco, nunca encuentro las baterías—decía sujetándola ambas con manos—

Era un collar muy hermoso, una esfera de color rosa un poco fuerte, con un gran brillo, era muy hermosa, ahome se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado, y le había dicho que nunca se lo quitara y esta siempre la ayudaría y protegería, antes conocida como la shikon no tama.

Ahome: algún día lo descubrirás—dijo mirando la perla con algo de melancolía—(si supiera que por esa perla, tuve que viajar al sengoku, por esa perla miles de desgracias ocurrieron)—pensaba ahome mientras siguió comiendo—

Ahíme lo había pensado mucho la noche anterior, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sabia estaba prohibido, sabía que estaba mal, mas no podía seguir viviendo con esa duda que nunca la había dejado vivir en paz….


	2. Chapter 2

Dejo el tenedor a un lado, y trago un poco de saliva, sabia que su madre también cuando hablaba del tema se enojaba un poco, mas debía intentarlo

Dejo el tenedor a un lado, y trago un poco de saliva, sabia que su madre también cuando hablaba del tema se enojaba un poco, mas debía intentarlo.

Ahíme: madre, sabes ya soy una adolescente—dijo con una voz firme, la mirada de ahome se fijo en ella, con mucha dulzura—y creo que es hora de que yo sepa algo mas sobre mi….—dudaba sobre si decirle, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—padre…

Ahome, aquella mirada de dulzura cambio en su totalidad, a una de tristeza, la miro a lo ojos, y trato de darle una buena explicación o simplemente evadir el tema.

Ahome: hija, lo hablaremos luego—dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y picar un poco mas de su desayuno—

Ahíme: no madre—con ambas manos golpeo la mesa fuertemente y se levanto de su silla—

Ahome: siéntate ahíme, luego lo discutiremos—le dijo levantándole la voz—

Ahíme: no estoy harta, ese luego se convierte en un nunca, te conozco muy bien, siempre intentas evadir el tema, pero esta ves no lo aras, quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber quien es mi padre—dijo molesta, y gritándole—

Ahome: y yo te dije que no—dijo golpeando la mesa con gran fuerza igual que su hija y levantándose—ahora siéntate—le dijo con voz autoritaria—

Ahíme: tengo derecho a saber de el—le dijo mirandola directo a los ojos, y después dando una pausa—a que le tienes miedo madre, por que temes decirme tanto la verdad, ¿que es lo que ocurre?—grito con furia y tristeza y con algo de lagrimas en sus ojos—

Ahome se quedo callada ¿miedo?...le tenia miedo al pasado, quizás era eso…

Ahome: basta ya, a tu habitación—le grito y dio otro golpe a la mesa—y no quiero que salgas de ahí—le grito—

Ahíme: no sabes cuanto te odio—le dijo para aventar la silla y salir de ese lugar—

Corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, no quería estar ahí y menos con esa mujer, tantas veces le había prohibido la verdad, ya estaba harta y si no se la decía ella, ella misma la averiguaría, llego a la puerta y la cerro de un portazo.

Ahome estaba impactada, varias lagrimas se habían formado, y entonces después de unos momentos comenzaron a salir sin ninguna clase de compasión, se dejo caer en la silla, y después se puso a llorar con el rostro apoyado en sus brazos.

Ahome: ¿Por qué?...—decía entre llanto--….inu…yasha—dijo para soltarse llorando—

Por otro lado

Ahíme había salido de su casa, y había ido corriendo al árbol sagrado, y ahí se puso a llorar, ¿Por qué ese afán de ocultarle a su padre?, ella quería saber sobre el.

Ahíme: ¿es tan malo acaso?—pensaba en voz alta--¿Por qué no puedo saber ni siquiera su nombre?—se preguntaba entre llanto—

Lloro por un rato, cuando de pronto se levanto, se limpio el rostro de todas las lágrimas que habían salido.

Ahíme: si ella no me dice nada, yo sola lo averiguare—se dijo decidida—

Mas pronto sintió que algo la estaba llamando, era como un instinto, y lo siguió el cual la llevo hasta el templo en el cual se encontraba el pozo.

Ahíme: ¿Qué es lo que tanto me querrán ocultar?—dijo abriendo la puerta—no importa, no creo que me ocurra nada malo—dijo en tono descuidado—

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, de manera cuidadosa, si no querían que entrara ahí debía ser por algo realmente malo, siguió bajando lentamente las escales, hasta llegar enfrente del pozo, se quedo verdaderamente sorprendida.

Ahíme: FHE!—dijo mirando lo que se encontraba frente a ella--¿es una broma?—dijo mirando el pozo, comenzó a agacharse y verlo por todos lados—es un simple pozo—dijo—

Frente a ella se encontraba un simple pozo, algo viejo por el tiempo, y algo lo estaba tapando, una tapadera de madera, con algunos papeles arriba los cuales tenían garabatos.

Ahíme estaba algo confundida, se volteo para las escaleras y con sus manos toco el pozo para recargarse, entonces hubo una luz cegadora, ahíme se volteo de inmediato asustada.

Ahíme: ¿Qué ocurre?—se preguntaba con la voz atemorizada, al instante quito sus manos—

Al instante la tapa se destruyo, y la luz se extinguió.

Ahíme: esto si que da miedo—se dijo a si misma—

Miro adentro del pozo, parecía no tener fin, y estaba muy oscuro.

Ahíme: solo un tonto se tiraría ahí, con razón no me dejaban entrar, tenían miedo de que me cayera, por que es obvio que si alguien se cae tiene una muerte segura—dijo en tono burlón—

En otro lado--


	3. Chapter 3

Todo era silencio, solo se escuchaba como una gran cantidad de agua caía, ahora ahome estaba lavando los platos utilizados en ese desayuno, tenia la mirada perdida en el pasado, en ese pasado que le cambio la vida por completo

Todo era silencio, solo se escuchaba como una gran cantidad de agua caía, ahora ahome estaba lavando los platos utilizados en ese desayuno, tenia la mirada perdida en el pasado, en ese pasado que le cambio la vida por completo.

Ahome: Fue hace tanto tiempo—dijo cerrando la llave y secándose las manos para después recargarse en el lava platos—

Habían pasado 14 años ya desde que decidió separarse de sus aventuras en la era feudal, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo aquella chica con raro humor, era gentil, tierna y amable, sus ojos mostraban mucha felicidad, mas solo un pequeño punto de ellos mostraban tristeza, melancolía y un profundo dolor.

Lo único diferente ahora era que ya era toda una mujer, tenia 31 años de edad, su pelo ahora estaba hasta su cintura, era de color negro y ondulado, sus hermosos ojos del mismo color chocolate, su piel de ese blanco que siempre la distinguió, en su cara no se notaban arrugas que la arruinaran, a pesar del tiempo seguía con ese rostro, lo único diferente era que la madurez ya se notaba.

Ella había decidido separarse de aquella vida de aventuras, en la cual había encontrado a sus mejores amigos, que siempre estuvieron con ella apoyándola en todo momento, ella era la chica que pudo romper las barreras del tiempo, y en el pasado luchaba por reunir la shikon no tama y derrotar al malvado naraku, el cual solo era las desgracias de su vida.

Ahome:….Esa perla…. —dijo recordando—por esa perla todo comenzó, por esa perla mi vida se destruyo…--dijo con melancolía—

La shikon no tama, la cual concedía deseos, te hacia mas fuerte, pero la que siempre traia desgracias, no hubiese existido seria otra persona, mas no estaba tan mal, sin ella no hubiese tenido una hija tan hermosa.

Tambien gracias a esa perla había conocido a su primer y único amor, por el cual sufría, por el cual aprendió a amar, aquel sujeto que se iba tras kikyou y quería pensar que nadie sospechaba eso, aquel testarudo, orgulloso pero fuerte….inuyasha….

Había vivido tantas cosas en aquella época de las que no se arrepentía para nada, más tubo que dejarla por el maldito de naraku.

Ahome: Aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, por ese maldito cobarde renuncie a todo lo mas importante de mi vida—dijo con odio y tristeza, una fina lagrima resbalo por su mejilla—

Ahora sus ojos eran una ventana a un pasado que la atormentaba, a un pasado lleno de alegría y amor pero también a uno lleno de tristeza, desilusión y sobre todo dolor.

FLASH BACK….

Habían pasado ya dos años de su llegada al sengoku, por aquel pozo que la trasportaba, ya tenía 17 años, y se suponía que iba en preparatoria.

Era un día muy hermoso, el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, hacia un poco de calor, pero era agradable.

La chica del futuro junto con sus compañeros, caminaban hacia donde había sentido aquella energía maligna, era la perla shikon, pero llena de maldad.

Ahome: (No puedo esperar por decirle a inuyasha) —dijo la joven miko con una sonrisa divertida— (¿Cómo reaccionara?)—pensaba alegre y sin borrar la sonrisa—.

todos sus compañeros de viaje la miraban desde atrás, desde que el día de ayer, había visitado a la anciana kaede, estaba muy feliz, no regañaba a inuyasha cuando le pegaba a shipo, no se peleaban y ya no utilizaba el clásico oswari, algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo, pero era bueno verla tan feliz.

Sango: Oye ahome, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?... ¿por que tan feliz?—le dijo con una sonrisa y con mucha curiosidad—

Ahome: Ya lo sabrás sango, ya lo sabrás—le decía devertida para provocar intriga—

Nadie estaba enterado de que ella e inuyasha habían mejorado su relación, ya eran novios, pero comenzaban a sospechar, ya que cuando las serpientes de kikyou lo buscaban, ahome no se entristecía, al contrario, seguía igual de feliz, e inuyasha volvía en menos de 10 minutos, era verdaderamente muy rápido.

Miroku: Amigo, ahora que mosca le pico a la srita. Ahome—le pregunto mirando la exagerada alegría de ahome—

Inuyasha: No lo se, pero es mejor eso a que me este regañando a cada momento—le contesto a miroku con una especie de voz de alivio—

Entonces ahome paro en seco, todos se le quedaron viendo, un especie de aura con fuego la rodio, todos tragaron mucha saliva, se voltio maquiavélicamente y miro a inuyasha.

Ahome: I...nu...ya…sha—le decía con enojo en cada silaba—

Inuyasha se había convertido en un pequeño e inofensivo cachorrito, estaba temblando, aquella voz había sido muy aterradora, kirara y shipo se escondieron en sango.

Ahome: OSWARI!—grito, todos los pájaros que estaban cerca salieron volando de los árboles por el gran ruido que había provocado—

Ahome después sonrió muy angelicalmente, parecía una niña pequeña después de cumplir su berrinche, después se voltio y siguió con su extrema felicidad.

Ahome: La,la,la,la—cantaba feliz—

Shipo: Eso si que a dado miedo—dijo el pequeño con su colita temblando—

Kirara también temblaba pero ella solamente emitió un miau.

Miroku se había sorprendido de gran manera, esos cambios de humor podían matar a inuyasha.

Miroku: (Me alegra que mi querida sango no pueda hacer eso) —pensaba mientras una gotita estilo anime se deslizaba por su cien—

Sango: Pobre inuyasha—decía mirándolo estampado en el piso y con la piel erizada—

Inuyasha: Auch! Ahome, esta si me las pagaras—decía en el piso, había echo un hoyo enorme, y se había quedado muy bien enterrado—

Sango, miroku, shipo y kirara intentaban ayudarlo a salir, mas de repente.  
Ahome: Chicos—voltio con una linda sonrisa, todos se pusieron nerviosos y lo poco que habían logrado que inuyasha se levantara, volvió al piso por que lo soltaron— ¿se quedaran ahí o vamos a seguir?—preguntaba con gran camino adelante—

Al fin inuyasha salio del gran agujero, tenía todo el rostro rojo por el golpe que se había dado.

Inuyasha: FHHE!—dijo cuando lo sacaron—

Siguieron caminando normalmente, hasta el anochecer, se instalaron en una parte del bosque, e hicieron un campamento, todos ya se habían dormido, incluyendo a inuyasha, lo cual era extraño ya que el normalmente estaba vigilando si algún monstruo estaba cerca, era otra de las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido, el dormía placidamente algo cerca de ahome.

Todos dormían, cuando entonces una voz extraña comenzó a escucharse.

Voz: Te estoy esperando—decía la voz misteriosa, esa voz daba mucho miedo, era como grave y fría—

Pero solo una persona podía escuchar esta voz, mientras dormía comenzó a sudar, se levanto muy inquieta, se había asustado, mas la voz seguía escuchándose.

Voz: ahome, te estoy esperando—repetía y repetía—

Ahome siguió a la voz que la llamaba, y se fijo que nadie se levantara, solo tomo su arco y flechas por si era algún monstruo.

Camino por unos cinco minutos, se alejo bastante del campamento, y por fin llego, había un gran campo de energía, el cual se abrió al ella estar frente a el, entro cautelosamente, y al entrar vio al ser que lo estaba llamando.

Ahome: Naraku…--dijo con furia al verlo—

Naraku: Ahome, tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo con una sonrisa cínica—pero que forma es esa de saludar, ahome eres una mujer sin modales—le dijo como regañándola—

Ahome: Ooo ya veo, tener modales es asesinar a la gente—dijo con sarcasmo y poniendo una flecha en el arco—pues déjame ser más amable entonces—dijo apuntándole con la flecha y dejándola ir hacia naraku—

Naraku solo extendió la mano frente a el y como una especie de barrera se formo, la flecha intento pasar, pero perdió su fuerza purificadora y después se desintegro.

Naraku: Vamos ahome, si ni kikyou a podido matarme, ¿crees que tu lo aras?—pregunto burlón—

Ahome: Eres un sin vergüenza—dijo tensando otra flecha—

Naraku: Escucha niña, me estas hartando—dijo y con un débil ataque le quito el arco y flecha de las manos—

Ahome se asusto un poco, mas no se intimido, siguió mostrando valentía en su rostro.

Naraku: Eres igual que ese maldito cadáver ambulante, muestran fuerza y valentía pero en el fondo son tan frágiles, como su débil cuerpo—dijo mirándola fríamente—

Ahome: Maldito, algún día morirás, y todas aquellas malditas palabras que dijiste para humillar, te las tragaras—le dijo con ira—

Naraku: Vaya me has facilitado el trabajo—le dijo con una sonrisa cínica—e venido, a mmmm como lo diré….así a ordenarte que te vayas de aquí—le dijo mirándola fríamente y a la vez burlonamente—

Ahome: Jajajaja—rió burlona—y solo por que tu me lo dices, ¿piensas que lo are?—le dijo desafiante—

Naraku: Claro, si te digo que la vida de tu querido inuyasha esta en peligro y tambien de la de ese hibrido que llevas en tu vientre—le dijo con una mirada victoriosa—

Ahome se quedo helada, como sabia que estaba esperando un hijo de inuyasha, todo su aire de valentía se había ido en ese momento, naraku era un maldito cobarde…

Ahome: Eres un cobarde—le dijo con furia y con miedo a la vez—

Naraku: Pero que rápido cambio tu valentía y furia ahome, jajaja—se burlo de ella—.

Ahome ya no sabia que decir, había perdido contra el maldito de naraku y no se podía arriesgar a perder al niño que llevaba en ella, no lo iba a hacer.

Ahome: Pero tu… ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le pregunto mirándolo—

Naraku: Mi querida ahome, vaya que eres ingenua—le dijo—la verdad fue muy sencillo, sabes hace tiempo inuyasha ya no veía a kikyou como antes, en peleas que tuvimos le preocupaba mas salvarte a ti de una muerte segura que a la sacerdotisa, después de nuestra ultima batalla cierto espía veía por que el cambio tan repentino, y descubrí nada mas y nada menos un romance entre ustedes dos, y que también no les basto con ser novios si no que crearon una nueva vida, pero como veo no le has contado que pronto será padre, ¿no es así ahome?—le pregunto con burla—

Ahome: Pero, ¿de que te sirve mandarme a mi época? Inuyasha de todas formas te matara eres un cobarde, siempre huyes—le dijo recobrando un poco de la valentía perdida—

Naraku: Y sigues con tu ingenuidad, ahome por favor, yo se que tu no eres tonta—le dijo comenzando otra explicación— ¿en verdad creíste que todas esas veces huí de el por que me iba a vencer? Jajaja—se rió—crees que seria divertido matarlo tan rápido, prefiero juntar toda la perla y cunado al fin sea mas fuerte matarlo lenta y dolorosamente además, será mas divertido cuando su amada sacerdotisa no este con el—le dijo—

Ahome: es mentira, tu huyes por que sabes que le temes a inuyasha, temes que te mate—le dijo con ira—

Naraku: Piénsalo bien ahome, ese hibrido cada ves mas se queda corto en peleas conmigo, me e echo mas fuerte que el, deberías agradecerme que aun no lo haya matado—le dijo—

Ahome se quedo pensando, le provocaba una gran furia pero era verdad, naraku era mas fuerte que inuyasha, maldita sea.

Ahome: Pero, ¿Por qué me quieres separar de el?—dijo con cierta tristeza—

Naraku: Sabes, e descubierto con el tiempo que inuyasha se hace mas fuerte cuando estas con el, a su lado, misterios de la vida, así que no me conviene en lo mas mínimo, así que como lo he dicho eres inteligente, así que lárgate de aquí, si no esos malditos híbridos que tanto amas hasta ahora morirán—le dijo cambando el tono a uno frió, y con estiro un tentáculo hacia el vientre de ahome--

Ahome no tuvo mas remedio, salio corriendo de ahí derrotada por naraku, corrió las lagrimas se habían formado en sus preciosos ojos, por fin podía ser feliz al lado de inuyasha y ese maldito de naraku se lo impedía, pero de cierta forma estaba feliz por que así podría salvar a los seres que mas amaba en el mundo lo mas importante en su vida, sentía una maldita impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder pedir ayuda, de no haberle dicho a inuyasha que se iba….

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al pozo, y sin pensarlo se tiro en el….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

Ahome: En una breve distracción de naraku pude quitarle la perla, ya que aprendi conjuros,--pensaba recordando--desde ese día no supe que sucedió, ese maldito día que me cambio la vida, y dejo a mi hija sin un padre, y a mi sin mi amado inuyasha—dijo comenzando de nuevo a llorar—

Después de un momento logro tranquilizarse…

Ahome: Es por eso que no me atrevo a hablar de el, siento tanta impotencia, tristeza y dolor que no me atrevo si quiera a mencionarlo—dijo—pero creo que ahíme esta en todo su derecho, creo que es el momento de que ella sepa quien es su padre, quien soy yo y sobre todo quien es ella en realidad—dijo decididamente--


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

capitulo 4...

Con ahíme……

Miraba curiosa el interior del pozo, miraba sin parar hacia adentro, algo en el la llamaba y a la vez la atemorizaba, se hizo mas hacia el pozo en realidad demasiado y en una falta de equilibrio, cayo dentro de el.

Ahíme: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—grito atemorizada, ahí estaba el por que de no entrar el pozo—

Era por que sabían que era muy curiosa, maldijo haber entrado ahí, y no haber echo caso a su madre, apretó fuertemente sus ojos esperando el impacto que le provocaría una muerte segura, estuvo así por unos 5 minutos mas la muerte nunca llego o ¿si?

Ahíme abrió los ojos lentamente, miro que estaba como flotando y que algo azulado se veía alrededor de ella.

Ahíme: Entonces ya me morí, y estoy yendo hacia el cielo—pensó en voz alta—pero ¿Dónde están mis alas?—dijo mirando su espalda—o genial a si que me mandaran al infierno—dijo tocándose la cabeza esperando sentir sus cuernitos—yo no quiero tener cola—dijo enfadándose—

Una hermosa mariposa llego a su lado y comenzó a volar alrededor de ella, la miro sorprendida, volteo hacia arriba, y se veía el sol resplandecer, vio una parte del cielo, nubes, entonces….¿no había muerto?...o ¿ya estaba en el cielo?

Comenzó a salir del pozo, si que era difícil, pero al final lo consiguió, comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente, era una vista hermosa, pero ¿en donde se encontraba?

Era muy hermoso, estaba frente a un bosque según parecía, el sol resplandecía, había algunas nubes, era un día hermoso, todo estaba verde, las plantas era muy lindas, incluso habían algunas que ya se habían extinguido en donde ella vivía, otra raras, todo era muy hermoso.

Ahíme: genial, el golpe que me di me volvió loca—se dijo con sarcasmo—o estoy muerta—pensó tratando de darse animos—esto no puede empeorar—se dijo con algo de enfado—

Comenzó a caminar insegura, no sabia hacia donde iba, pero se adentro en el bosque, comenzó a sentir una especie de paz, como si ahí fuese a donde pertenecía, era un lugar muy lindo, seria muy bueno vivir ahí rodeada de tanto silencio, mas de pronto escucho algo que la despertó en el sueño que estaba.

¿?: Tú la tienes, tú tienes la perla shikon—escucho una voz, le dio mucho miedo, volteo rápidamente y era una especie de ogro enorme con unos cuernos enormes, y traía una especia de machete—

Después de un momento comenzó a reírse.

¿?: Como te atreves a burlarte de mi humana—le dijo confuso pero enojado—

Ahíme: o ya lo entendí, estoy en un programa, mi mama lo contrato para aprender a no desobedecerla—dijo tratando de darse una explicación lógica—jaja, muy gracioso mama, ya lo entendí, dile a los camarógrafos que salgan, no volveré a desobedecerte—grito—

¿?: Esta niña se ha vuelto loca—dijo el monstruo confundido—

Ahíme espero por un rato a que la gente salieran burlándose de ella, aunque detestaba que se burlaran de ella, incluso en una ocasión le rompió la nariz a un muchacho de 18 años, pero eso no importaba ahora, en verdad frente a ella se encontraba un demonio queriendo una perla que ella no tenia.

Ahíme: oye oye, yo no tengo ninguna perla shaton o como se llame—dijo comenzando a dar pasos hacia a tras—

¿?: Que crees que soy tonto, lo que traes colgado es la perla shikon, tu insolencia será la causa de tu muerte—le dijo muy enojado, su cara se puso roja de la furia—

Ahíme: pero si esto me lo regalo mi madre, es solo un collar de plástico máximo de cristal o algo así—dijo muy asustada, y comenzo a dar mas pasos hacia atrás, mas un árbol la detuvo, comenzó a asustarse, ¿iba a morir?—

El mousntruo se comenzó a abalanzar hacia a ella, extendió su machete o lo que fuera, ahíme se tiro de rodilla al piso y cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que de nuevo otro impacto le quitara la vida, el primero fue suerte pero de ese no veía escapatoria.

Entonces escucho un fuerte grito de dolor, abrio un poco los ojos y el ogro estaba siendo destrozado en pedazos, abrió completamente los ojos feliz, se abría librado de esa, miro hacia enfrente, un sujeto de cabellos plateados estaba pisando tierra de espaldas a ella, tenia una vestimenta extraña de un color rojo, escucho que decía algo.

¿?: JA! Fue muy fácil—decía con fastidio y engreídamente—

Miro como comenzaba a levantar las garras, ¿Cómo un humano podía tener garras?...

Entonces de nuevo se asusto, entonces no la había ayudado si no también la atacaría para llevarse esa extraña perla que no tenia, el sujeto se comenzó a voltear hacia a ella para después caminar un poco hacia ella……


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

capitulo 5...

Miraba a la chica de reojo, estaba muy asustada, se le notaba, pero a la vez era tan obvio era una simple humana, y casi era asesinada por un ogro que no tenia nada de impresionante, la miro tenia algo muy peculiar que llamaba su atención.

¿?ella se parece mucho a……no es imposible)—pensaba al ver a la chica atentamente, tenia un extremo parecido a aquella chica, mas después se quedo mirando fijamente a su cuello, tenia la perla, aquella perla por la que tanto tiempo estuvo peleando—

Se acerco un poco más a ella y levanto su mano, ahíme se asusto pensó que la iba a atacar.

¿?: Dame la perla shikon—le ordeno—

Ahíme se sintió asustada y sorprendida, creyó que la iba a asesinar, mas después se enfureció levemente.

Ahíme: ¿Qué no me escuchaste?...yo no tengo esa tal perla—le dijo con voz alta—

¿?: A mi no me vengas con esos jueguitos, dame la perla shikon—le volvió a decir—

Ahíme: no son jueguitos tonto, no se que es ni tengo esa perla—le dijo levantándose y encarándolo—

¿?: Lo que tienes en el cuello, eso es la perla shikon niña tonta, así que dámela—le dijo de nuevo un poco mas enojado—

Ahíme: esto no es eso que tú dices, es un collar que me regalaron—le dijo tomándolo entre sus manos—

¿?: Escucha niña, no tengo tiempo para estar aquí así que si tu no me la quieres dar, yo la tomare aunque sea a la fuerza—dijo acercándose con paso decidido y con un aura fría y a la vez furioso—

Intento tomarla con sus manos, mas una leve descarga se lo impidió.

¿?: (Tiene un campo de energía) —pensaba confundido— (¿Quién demonio es esta niña?)—Se preguntaba confundido— dime niña, ¿Quién eres?—le pregunto algo arto de la situación en la que se encontraba—

Ahíme: mi nombre es ahíme—le dijo algo molesta—y no niña—

¿?: No te pregunte tu nombre te pregunte que si quien eras—le dijo molesto—

Ahíme: ¿Quién soy?—la verdad ni ella misma lo sabia, era una humana ¿no era así?—

¿?: No estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo contigo, así que dame la perla—le ordeno muy fríamente—

Ahíme: que grosero eres, ¿Qué acaso no sabes decir por favor?—le pregunto molesta—

¿?: Me voy—dijo—

Ahíme: oye espera—le dijo dandose cuenta que el comenzaba a dar la vuelta—

¿?: ¿Ahora que quieres?—le dijo algo arto—

Ahíme: pues, no se donde estoy, podría ir contigo—dijo algo apenada—

¿?: Has lo que quieras—le dijo indiferente—

Ahíme: (pero que muchacho tan grosero y arrogante) —pensó molesta por la actitud--

Comenzó a seguirlo, no sabia a donde iba pero junto a el sentía un sentimiento de seguridad, hasta que estuvo así junto a el tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta como era.

Su cabello era largo y color plateado, su cara era algo morena y tenia unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, era alto y llevaba un traje de un color rojo, parecía ser que era un adulto ya que en su voz y cara se notaban ciertas características de un adulto, entonces miro en su cabeza, tenia unas orejitas muy lindas, sintio unas enormes ganas de tocarlas.

Para el, esa chica se le hacia algo familiar, tenia algo que le hacia recordar a la ciertas partes de su pasado, un pasado que no tenia nada lindo en el y que era bueno recordarlo, bueno algunas partes pero eso ya era algo que no reviviría, la miro detenidamente, su color de piel era muy nívea, tenia unos ojos enormes y hermosos, de dos colores muy peculiares, era de estatura normal, su cabello era algo largo, y de color negro con…algunos mechones ¿plateados?, era muy hermosa….definitivamente se le hacia muy familiar.

Seguían caminando al parecer a donde iba aquel chico era muy lejos

Ahíme: (este chico es muy extraño, pero es muy apuesto…..pero que cosas estoy pensando, debes saber en donde estas, maldición, todo se me esta complicando) —pensaba algo confundida— (espera, espera, pensé que es apuesto, no…no debo estar mal, para mi los chicos todos son unos idiotas) —pensó—

Solo la veía como hacia gestos extraños, la miraba con indiferencia y con curiosidad, esa chica tenia algo….

¿?: (Esta chica no es de aquí, se nota por su ropa, mmmm es muy rara) —pensaba para cerrar los ojos—

Entonces sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando, rápidamente abrió los ojos.

¿?: ¿Qué te pasa?—le dijo fríamente—

Ahíme: yo solo me preguntaba—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el—

Se comenzó a sentir nervioso, ni si quierael sabía por que, que le estaba ocurriendo, veía como la chica se le acercaba lentamente, entonces se paro a una distancia algo corta y estiro sus manos.

Ahíme: yo quería saber, si esto es real—dijo tocando las orejas con ambas manos—

Ahíme se quedo sorprendida, al parecer si lo eran.

¿?: Claro que son reales, que esperabas—le dijo con indiferencia y apartando sus manos—

Ahíme: FHE!—dijo cruzándose de brazos— pues no es muy natural tener orejas—le dijo volteando el rostro—

Se quedo sorprendido, que el supiera solo conocía a una sola persona que hiciera esa queja, y era el.

¿?: Oye niña, por que no te vas de aquí, deben de estar esperándote—le dijo molesto—

Ahíme: no podrías ser mas amable—le dijo molesta y alejándose de el—además no crees que ya me hubiera ido si supiera donde estoy—le dijo—

No contesto, solo volteo su mirada molesto.

Pasaron largo rato en silencio, mientras pensaba.

¿?: (Esta niña, que yo sepa solo mi familia tiene ese color de ojos, pero tiene de dos colores, debe ser una coincidencia, pero su cabellos, mmmm deben de ser alucinaciones mías) —pensó—

Ahíme: oye—le llamo—

¿?: ¿Ahora que quieres?—le dijo con fastidio—

Ahíme: no nos hemos presentado—le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, después de todo la había salvado—

Se sorprendió de gran manera, esa sonrisa era muy hermosa, y solo conocía a alguien que le pudiese brindar una sonrisa así…

Ahíme: mi nombre es ahíme ¿Cómo te llamas?—le pregunto mirándolo—

Dudo por un momento, pero al final pensó, que tiene de malo que supiera su nombre…

¿?: Mi nombre es….inuyasha—le dijo mirándola—

Ahíme: que bonito nombre—le dijo brindándole otra sonrisa—

Después de tanto cansancio llegaron por fin a una aldea, comenzaron a adentrarse, ahíme solo lo seguía.

En otro lado….


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

capitulo 6...

En otro lado….

Miraba con algo de melancolía la escena de enfrente, un joven de unos 14 años correteando a una chica de unos 11, y una enorme especie de pantera corría para no ser alcanzada por la chica de 11 años.

¿?: De nuevo recordando—escucho que alguien le hablaba al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda—

¿?: miroku te he dicho que no hagas eso—le dijo tiernamente—

Miroku: ahí mi querida sango, me es algo imposible—le dijo con dulzura para después voltearla y darle un tierno beso—vamos sango, ya no te atormentes con el pasado, disfruta del presente—le dijo tratando de animarla—

Sango: es que siempre me pregunto que hubiera sido de inuyasha si ahome nunca se hubiese ido—pensaba con algo de tristeza—quizás así naraku hubiera obtenido su merecido, kohaku se hubiera salvado—pensaba con tristeza pensando en todo lo malo que ocurrió después de que la acompañante del futuro los dejo—

Miroku: el hubiera no existe—le decía tiernamente—pero sabes es una muy buena pregunta—le dijo sonriéndole—

Sango: lo que nunca e entendido, es ¿Por qué se fue sin decirnos nada?—pensaba mientras la tristeza le volvía a llegar—el pobre shippo no lo pudo resistir y se separo de nosotros lo recuerdas—pregunto –

Miroku: si eso fue algo muy…--buscaba la palabra adecuada—

Sango: nos grito que había sido por nuestra culpa y en especial la de inuyasha, por no haberla cuidado bien, por siempre tener primero a kikyou—lo interrumpió—después de eso se fue, y no volvimos a saber de el…--pensaba con tristeza—

Miroku: e inuyasha cayo en una tristeza infinita y nunca volvió a ser el mismo, se volvió frió y distante, y cuando intentamos derrotar a naraku…

Sango: ese maldito acabo con la vida de kohaku frente a mi y yo no pude hacer nada—dijo comenzando a derramar lagrimas—y al final termino ganando y huyo—dijo comenzando a llorar—

Miroku: y después de eso, mi vida se ilumino y me case con la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo—le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con ambos pulgares—y depuse de eso tuvimos dos hijos hermosos y hasta ahora, soy feliz con mi familia—le dijo dándole ánimos—

Sango: gracias miroku—le dijo besándolo—

Miroku: (pero la pregunta sigue presente, ¿Por qué la srita. Ahome se fue sin decir nada? ) —se preguntaba en sus adentros—

En otro lado….

Ahíme: este lugar es genial—decía alegremente—si pudiera me quedaría aquí para siempre—decía—

Inuyasha: bien me voy—dijo levantándose—

Ahíme: oye—le dijo reclamándole—

Inuyasha: escucha niña, por que no te vas con tus papas, deben de estar muy preocupados por ti—le dijo fastidiado—

Ahíme: crees que si supiera donde estoy estuviera con alguien tan molesto como tu—le pregunto—

FHE!—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo—

Inuyasha camino sin decir nada mas, ahíme lo siguió, caminaron por largo rato, sin mirarse, ni hablarse ni nada, hasta llegar una algo grande cabaña.

Ahíme: ¿en donde estamos?—pregunto con curiosidad y extrañes al ver las casa, las personas y los peinados, definitivamente estaba muy lejos de su hogar, pero en ese momento quería estar lo mas lejos posible de su madre—

Inuyasha: ¿Qué lo único que sabes hacer es hablar?—le dijo muy fastidiado—

Ahíme: lo único que dije fue preguntarte—le dijo contestándole molesta, ese inuyasha si que la hacia enojar—

Inuyasha: mejor cierra la boca—le dijo enojado—

Una pareja cerca de allí escuchaban esos gritos, se le hacían muy familiares, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo escuchan discutir asi con ese humor, era molesto pero era muy reconfortante.

Miroku: ahora que hiciste inuyasha, ¿Por qué molestas a esta hermosa señorita?—dijo con cierta mirada picara—

Ahíme estuvo apunto de darle un golpe pero alguien le gano.

PUM!

Miroku: pero sango, ¿ahora que hice—dijo con mucho dolor—

Sango: tu nunca cambiaras no es así miroku—le dijo enfadada y con la mano echa un puño—y bien por que discutías—le dijo mirándolo y mostrando una gran sonrisa—

Ahíme: inuyasha me estaba molestando señorita—dijo con una mirada muy angelical y triste, estaba fingiendo—

Inuyasha: pero que dices eso no es cierto—dijo mirándola fulminante—

Sango: inuyasha, ¿Por qué molestabas a esta adorable niña?—dijo poniéndose enfrente con la mano empuñada—

Miro como ahíme le sacaba la lengua desde detrás de sango y se molesto.

Inuyasha: ahí déjenme en paz—dijo fríamente dándoosle ala vuelta y comenzando a saltar lejos del lugar—

Sango y miroku miraron el cambio repentino en inuyasha, de nuevo volvía a ser aquel sujeto frió y con mirada triste en el que se había convertido cuando ahome se fue, pero por cierto momento volvía a ser el mismo de antes, gracias a esa niña.

Ahíme: pero ¿Qué le pasa?—dijo sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de suceder—

Sango: tranquila, el es así des de hace tiempo—dijo brindándole una hermosa sonrisa—

Miro sorprendida la extraña vestimenta, se parecía mucho a la de ahome, y ella tenia algo muy parecido a ella también, la miro con cierta curiosidad y miroku también, mas de pronto un extraño sonido los saco a ambos de su pensamiento.

GRRRRRRRR…

Sango: dime ¿quieres comer algo?—pregunto sorprendida por el sonido que provenía de la chica—

Ahíme: creo que seria buena idea /--dijo apenada la chica—

Miroku: ven—le dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa—

Ahíme los siguió, pero aun seguía algo pensativa por el extraño comportamiento del chico que acababa de conocer.

Ahíme: (¿abre hecho algo para molestarlo?)—Pensaba preocupada— (no tiene importancia)—pensaba para después despreocuparse—

Mientras con inuyasha


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

capitulo 7

Se había alejado algo molesto, no quería estar con nadie y la idea de tener a esa chica cerca de el le inquietaba.

Brinco por varios árboles hasta llegar al árbol sagrado, y se recostó en la rama mas alta.

Ese árbol le traía tantos recuerdo, tanto buenos como malos, entre ellos el ser flechado por ambas mujeres a las que ama y amaba, pero la mayoría y los mas claros eran junto a la chica del futuro que antiguamente viajaba con ellos, aquella linda chica de humor cambiante, la chica que no se rendía, la chica que lo abandono.

Inuyasha: aun sigo sin entenderlo…¿Por qué me dejaste?—dijo en voz alta y con melancolía y tristeza—se que te hice pasar malos momentos, y que mi indecisión te causo mucho sufrimiento, pero mi amor hacia ti siempre fue sincero, esperaste a mi lado a que me decidiera y cuando lo hice por ti, te vas de mi lado, me dejas solo y sin entender nada, quizás te di poco, o no fue suficiente para ti, ¿Dónde quedo la promesa que me hiciste? ¿Y el amor eterno que me profesabas?, maldición…--pronto comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido--

FLASH BACK

La chica del futuro los había abandonado ya, todos tenían un rostro lleno de confusión y tristeza, nadie lo entendía, ¿Por qué los había abandonado así?...

Shippo: es tu culpa—dijo cortando el gran silencio que había y entre lagrimas—

Todas las mirada presente se fueron hacia shippo, muy sorprendidos por los que había dicho.

Shippo: es por tu culpa—dijo levantándose y gritando—por tu culpa maldito perro, por tu culpa ahome se fue, por que para ti lo primero era kikyou, por tu culpa ahome nos abandono—decía con tristeza y furia a la vez—

Todos se quedaron más que sorprendidos aquel alegra niño que siempre llevaban con ellos, ahora lo único que demostraba era tristeza y odio.

Sango: shippo no debes decir esas cosas, inuyasha no fue el culpable—le decía con una voz triste y con lagrimas en el rostro—  
Shippo: no lo intentes defender sango, fue culpa de ese maldito hibrido, por su culpa e perdido a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, dos veces, por su culpa, lo único que hay a su lado es sufrimiento y perdidas—grito llorando—yo no quiero estar al lado de la persona que solo logra la infelicidad—grito—te odio inuyasha, y espero que sufras al igual que ahome lo hizo por ti—grito para después salir corriendo de ahí—

Todos estaban atónitos por las palabras tan hiriente que había dicho el pequeño, inuyasha que estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza hacia abajo, comenzó a golpear el piso, las palabras se le habían quedado grabadas y se repetían una y otra vez, impactando pequeñas dagas en el corazón.

Miroku se acerco hacia el hanyou, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de este.

Miroku: tranquilo amigo, lo que dijo shippo fue por que estaba triste y enojado, se tenia que desahogar de alguna manera—le dijo tratando de darle ánimos—

Sango seguía llorando, y en el rostro de miroku se notaba tristeza y confusión.

Inuyasha se levanto a duras penas, las palabras del kitsune lo habían herido, pero con cierta decisión pudo omitir palabra.

Inuyasha: sigamos—dijo como pudo—

Sango: pero inuyasha, ¿no buscaras a ahome?—pregunto confundida—

Inuyasha: si ella se ha ido es por que no quiere estar con nosotros—dijo con decisión—sigamos—dijo de nuevo empezando a caminar—

Aunque quería ir tras de ella y buscarla, preguntar el por que de sus acciones, pensó que lo mejor seria no hacerlo, ya que no quería escucharla decirle que ya no lo ama mas, y que no quiere estas con el, a su lado.

Así pasaron los días, en el grupo normalmente gobernaba el silencio, los únicos que hablaban era sango y miroku, y solo para decir que hacer lo hacia inuyasha, se volvió frió y distante, no mostraba ninguna clase de compasión en las batallas, en ocasiones mataba a monstruos inocente, por mas que lo intentaran detener, nadie reía, nadie estaba alegre, miroku y sango lo trataban de animar pero sin ningún logro, poco a poco inuyasha se fue haciendo mas distantes de todos, se iba por días y después se agregaba a lo que quedaba del grupo por que sentía su olor, tomaba decisiones solo.  
De shippo no se volvió a saber nada, nunca regreso.

Sus buscas tras naraku siguieron, hasta que la batalla final comenzó, la tarde era algo escalofriante, el lugar estaba abandonado y daba la impresión de que no hubiera vida, todo estaba muerto en ese lugar.

Naraku: o joven inuyasha, tanto tiempo sin vernos—le dijo con su tono de siempre—

Inuyasha: cállate maldito, esta vez pagaras todas las que nos has hecho—le grito muy enojado—

Naraku: pero que falta de modales jajaja—dijo burlón, miro con detenimiento al grupo, como si no supiera nada—pero que veo, tu grupo se a reducido a solo tres personas y un gatito—le dijo—

Inuyasha: eso no importa, de todas manera te derrotaremos—le grito furioso—

Naraku: pero donde esta la miko molesta—le dijo con cinismo—

Vio con cierta felicidad, como el rostro de las tres personas cambiaba a un de tristeza y mas el de inuyasha.

Naraku: así que te a cambiado inuyasha, quien quisiera estar al lado de un hibrido como tu, que solo hace infelices a las personas, en fin así son los humanos, siempre cambian de parecer, apuesto que tu querida miko debe de haberte suplantado fácilmente—decía hiriente el también hibrido—

A inuyasha esas palabras le afectaron en sobre manera, mas fingió no inmutarse.

Naraku: pero que tristeza, me siento mal por ti, dos veces has perdido a las mujeres que amas, las dos han sido sacerdotisas, y las dos han caído en mis trampas—le dijo sonriendo de sobremanera—

Inuyasha: ya cállate miserable—inuyasha se comenzó a atacar con gran furia—

Una gran batalla comenzó, miroku paliaba contra kagura y sango contra kohaku, como naraku lo había previsto, inuyasha era mas débil con la ausencia de la chica del futuro, sus golpes se había echo torpes y los movimientos mas lentos.  
Naraku: que ocurre inuyasha, estas cansado o la ausencia de la miko no te sienta bien—le dijo tirando su ataque—

Durante la batalla todos fueron heridos gravemente, naraku destruyo por completo a kohaku, pero kagura fue absorbida por miroku, naraku al ver que todos estaban heridos simplemente se fue, lo ultimo que se escucho de el fue…

Naraku: me das lastima inuyasha, creo que con esto te sientes mas herido que con los golpes de una batalla.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

Inuyasha: después de eso desapareció, y en 14 años no supimos de el, de ese maldito, ni yo supe de ahome en ese tiempo, aun sigue haciéndome falta y en las noche siento que esta en mis brazos, puedo sentir su aroma, mas al levantarme me lleno de furia al ver que la vida solo me juega cruelmente con esas alucinaciones, mas con el tiempo hasta los malos recuerdo se hacen mejores, solo se que sigo amando a ahome, y aunque ella me haya dejado le deseo lo mejor—dijo al viento—

En otro lado……


	8. Chapter 8

Ahíme siguio a las personas hasta llegar a una cabaña, seguia algo confundida por el comportamiento del chico con orejas, al llegar sango le sirvio la comida, para después salir y gritar a los que parecian ser sus hijos a que fueran a comer

Ahíme siguió a las personas hasta llegar a una cabaña, seguía algo confundida por el comportamiento del chico con orejas, al llegar sango le sirvió la comida, para después salir y gritar a los que parecían ser sus hijos a que fueran a comer.

Ahíme: (que envidia me dan, ellos tienen a sus dos padres)—pensaba ahíme mirando a los chicos que comían—

Sango: y dinos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunto dejando su plato a un lado—

Ahíme hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

Ahíme: lo lamento—dijo avergonzada y deshaciendo su reverencia—mi nombre es ahíme—dijo con una gran sonrisa—

Sango miraba con algo de confusión, la familiaridad que le traía la chica, era como ver a su amiga ahome, miroku también lo había notado, era como ver a ahome y a inuyasha juntos.

Miroku: pues mi nombre es miroku y ella es mi esposa sango—le dijo a la chica sonriéndole—

Sango: y estos son nuestros hijos, kohaku y la pequeña sakura—les dijo señalando a los chicos—

Ahíme: mucho gusto—les dijo sonriendo de igual manera—

Termino el plato y le ofrecieron mas, ella acepto, ya que el desayuno con su madre no había sido finalizado.

Miroku: y díganos jovencita, como es que en sus manos esta la perla shikon—le dijo mirando la perla colgada en su cuello—

Ahíme: la verdad, es que yo no sabia lo que era, pero mi familia me a regalado este collar en mi cumpleaños anterior—les dijo comenzando a comer—

Sango y miroku miraban mas confundidos aun, como es que la perla había llegado a las manos de una jovencita que ni siquiera era de ahí.

Ahíme: disculpen, ese tal inuyasha, no es humano ¿verdad?—les pregunto—

Sango: así es, el es un hanyou o hibrido, estos son mitad humano y mitad monstruo—le dijo—

Ahíme: ya veo—dijo—y ¿Por qué tiene ese carácter?—pregunto después—

Miroku: la verdad, creo que no deberías meterte mucho con el, ya que a cambiado mucho los últimos 14 años—le dijo como sugerencia—

Sango: a sufrido bastante, la vida a sido un poco dura con el, pero el mas indicado para decirte eso es el. —le dijo—

Miroku: aunque no es muy buena idea recordarle un pasado que no a sido de lo mejor, ya que aunque lo intente ocultar aun lo sigue atormentando—le dijo con seriedad—

Ahíme se sintió algo triste, no sabia por que pero inuyasha le estaba provocando ciertos sentimientos nunca antes comprendidos por ella, quería ayudarlo.

Ahíme: bien, creo que iré a caminar—dijo levantándose—gracias por la comida—dijo y salio de la cabaña—

Sango: ¿crees que vaya con el?—le pregunto con seriedad—

Miroku: creo que esa chica puede hacer que inuyasha vuelva a ser el mismo de antes—le dijo con el mismo tono y volviendo a comer—


	9. Chapter 9

Caminaba confundida, hacia mas de media hora que lo hacia, seguida preocupada por aqul extraño sujeto que le habia salvado la vida, pensaba en el con cierta tristeza, ¿Qué tanto era lo que habia sufrido

Caminaba confundida, hacia mas de media hora que lo hacia, seguida preocupada por aquel extraño sujeto que le había salvado la vida, pensaba en el con cierta tristeza, ¿Qué tanto era lo que había sufrido?... ¿podía ella ayudarlo?

Miles de preguntas cruzaban en su mente, todas respecto a el, algo extraño ya que no era del tipo de personas que se interesan en completo desconocidos, mas una mas grave preocupación llego a ella…

Ahíme: Me pregunto, ¿Dónde diablo estoy?—decía mirando a su alrededor—

De nuevo se había perdido, y es que, se le había olvidado por completo que no sabia donde estaba, menos conocía el lugar, pero al momento de estar con esas personas, sintió un extraño sentimiento de estar en casa, con su familia, que creyó que conocía todo el lugar.

Ahíme: Maldición—decía molesta—

Mas pronto vio algo que llamo su atención.

Ahíme: ¿El árbol sagrado?—se pregunto mirando un enorme árbol muy conocido para ella—

Corrió hacia a el con gran velocidad, hasta llegar a el, era el mismo, pero… ¿Qué hacia ahí el árbol sagrado? Y ¿Por qué también estaba en su casa?

Ahíme: no lo entiendo—decía acariciando el tronco—

Al irlo tocando suavemente, callo en un pequeño hoyo que esta tenia.

Ahíme: Que raro, nunca me había fijado en esto—se decía con la mirada extrañada—

Mira que algo brillaba en el pequeño agujero, introdujo su dedo, y después de un pequeño momento sintió un punzante dolor.

Ahíme: Auch—decía metiéndose el dedo a la boca—maldición, esto duele—decía sacando su dedo y mirándolo—

Se había echo una pequeña cortada.

El olor a sangre llego alas narices de inuyasha, el cual no se había dado cuenta que tenia compañía, ya que estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, bajo rápidamente del árbol.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué te sucedió?—le dijo mirando a la chica que aun se quejaba por el dedo, sintió algo de ¿preocupación?—

Ahíme le mostró el dedo, el cual tenia un hilillo de sangre.

Ahíme: si me hubieran dicho que en este extraño lugar, los árboles tenían vidrio o lo que sea, nunca hubiese lo hubiese tocado—le explico—

Mas algo extraño sucedió, inuyasha tomo su mano y después corto tela de su ahori.

Ahíme se quedo extrañada.

Ahíme: ¿Qué haces?—le pregunto, ¿sonrojándose?—

Inuyasha: ¿Qué no ves?—le dijo volteando la mirada—te estoy curando—le dijo para después cruzarse de brazos, dejarse caer al suelo y recostándose en el tronco—

Ahíme no entendía nada, nunca se sonrojaba, ¿Por qué con el si?... ¿por que el le provocaba todo eso?

Ahíme: (¿Qué me esta pasando?...no lo entiendo, yo no soy así) —dijo mirando como su pequeño dedo estaba vendado— gracias—le dijo después con un hermosa sonrisa—

Inuyasha solo la miro de lado, no completamente, pero solo ver la sonrisa de ella, también le provoco un ¿sonrojo?...algo extraño estaba pasando.

Inuyasha: FHE!—dijo solamente con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas—

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

Ahíme: oye…inuyasha—le dijo tratando de llamar su atención—

El solo movió un poco su rostro, dando a entender que tenia toda su atención en ella.

Ahíme: ¿Qué es esto?—le dijo tomando entre sus manos la perla que llevaba en su cuello— sabes, a como todo mundo la nombra, al parecer es algo importante—dijo mirándola—

Inuyasha se quedo serio, esto preocupo a ahíme nuevamente, que acaso, ¿habia dicho algo malo?...o ¿simplemente su precensia le incomodaba?

Ahíme se quedo espectando, esperando una respuesta, y si no era dada, mejor se iría de ahí, ya que no quería incomodarlo, entendía perfectamente las indirectas.

Inuyasha: esa perla—decía con tono serio—la shikon no tama—le dijo—con un solo fragmento puedes aumentar tu fuerza, y con toda completa puedes pedir un deseo—le dijo con algo de melancolía—

Ahíme se quedo sorprendida, ese collar salio teniendo mas sorpresas de las que esperaba.

Inuyasha: si esta en manos negativas, esta se llena de maldad, mas si esta en manos positivas y puras, esta se purifica al instante—le dijo mirando como la perla brillaba y mostraba su máximo esplendor—pero sabes…. Esa perla por mas mágica que se vea, trae mas desgracias de las que te imaginas—le dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz—

Ahíme se dio cuenta de esto, y se sintió algo triste, trato de cambiar el tema o de animarlo.

Ahíme: vaya no tenia idea, la verdad ahora explica por que nunca le encontré las baterías—decía agitándola de forma graciosa—

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, al instante hizo una pequeña sonrisa, de las cuales ya no solía dar desde hacia 14 años.

Ahíme sonrió también, había logrado sacarlo de esa tristeza.

Inuyasha: esta apunto de anochecer, deberías irte con Sango y miroku, ya que este lugar esta lleno de mousntruos, y no quiero andar con un estorbo—le dijo fríamente—

Ahíme sintió algo de miedo, pero a la vez se molesto.

Ahíme: ¿a quien le llamas estorbo? Tonto—le dijo mirándolo molesta—

Inuyasha: ¿Ves a alguien mas en este lugar?—le pregunto engreídamente—

Ahíme: tranquilo, si te consideras un estorbo puedes irte—le dijo desafiante—

Inuyasha: escucha niñita, no estoy para pleitos, así que vete ya—le dijo subiéndose al árbol, a una rama alta y recostándose—

Ahíme: pues me quedare aquí—le dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el árbol—

FHE!, se escucho al fuerte en el bosque, los dos lo había dicho al mismo tiempo y molestos.

Ahíme: (es un patán, engreído, un idiota, tonto, no vale la pena que me enoje un idiota) —pensaba echando fuego—

Inuyasha: (esa niña es mas molesta, tonta, gritona) —pensaba también molesto—

Los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y después de un segundo ambos sonrieron…


	10. Chapter 10

La noche se hizo presente, inuyasha sabia que ahíme seguia ahí lo cual se le hacia muy molesto, desde hacia 14 años preferia la soledad

La noche se hizo presente, inuyasha sabia que ahíme seguía ahí lo cual se le hacia muy molesto, desde hacia 14 años prefería la soledad.

No sabia por que pero su presencia en cierta forma, lo hacia sentir muy bien, feliz, en paz, algo que desde que se fue su querida ahome no sentía y que esa chica extraña comenzaba a provocar en el.

Inuyasha: (maldición, ¿Qué es esto que siento?... ¿que me esta pasando?, esa chiquilla me hace sentir algo que no sentía hace tiempo) —pensaba confuso y molesto—

Giro un poco su cabeza hacia abajo para ver a la chica, de seguro el frió de la noche la aria irse de aquel lugar y dejarlo solo y sin confusiones, confusiones que solo aparecían cuando ella estaba.

El viento estaba frió, así era en veces raras, el día caluroso la noche fría, y al parecer esa noche era una de esas.

Pero para su gran sorpresa la chica seguía allí y estaba profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha: (¿Qué hace ella aquí?, creí que el frió la haría irse, si no se va pronto se va a resfriar, espera un momento, que me importa a mi que se resfrié, que le pase lo que sea, yo no tengo la culpa)—pensaba el hanyou mas confuso que antes—

Entonces su cuerpo hizo algo inconcientemente, algo que el muy en el fondo quería, bajo del árbol y cómenos a verla fijamente, cada detalle, cada pequeño rasgo de su rostro.

Inuyasha: (se ve tan linda cuando duerme, tan tranquila, tan…tan…pero que cosas pienso, es solo una chica, debo alejarme lo mas posible de ella)—dijo moviendo su cabeza—

Se sentó delicadamente para no hacer ningún ruido y evitar que la chica se despertara, se quedo por un buen tiempo mirándola, hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica temblaba un poco, por el frió.

Inuyasha: (yo le dije que se fuera, ahora se morirá de frió) —pensaba mirándola temblar—

Ahíme se comenzó a encoger para brindarse mas calor, mas era inútil el frió comenzaba a congelarla, pero de repente sintió algo calido que la estaba arropando.

Inuyasha se había quitado su ahora para que no tuviera mas frio, no sabia por que pero se preocupaba por esa chica de gran manera, le preocupaba verla en peligro.

Miro como ahíme tomaba entre sus manos, aun dormida, el ahora para arroparse mas, y después soltaba un largo suspiro.

Ahíme:…inuyasha…--dijo entre sueños y sonriendo—

Sintió un leve ardor en sus mejilla al escuchar como su nombre era mencionado entre sueños de aquella chica que apenas había conocido, esa chica comenzaba a ser un problema para el, pero un problema sentimental, se negaba, simplemente no quería volver a sentir eso por alguien.


	11. Chapter 11

Habia sido una noche muy dura, no pudo dormir de la preocupación

Había sido una noche muy dura, no pudo dormir de la preocupación.

Ahome: que piensa esta niña—decía con preocupación—

Había pasado un día ya y Ahíme no había aparecido, para nada, sabia que se había enojado pero nunca pensó que se atrevería a irse, primero pensó que se había ido con sus amigos de la escuela, o con su madre, pero no, llamo a todos esos sitios y no estaba en ninguno, la preocupación aumento, salio a buscarla por fuera de la casa, de seguro si se había enojado debía estar escondida, pero nada, pronto los pensamientos negativos se apoderaron de ella.

Cuando la noche comenzó a hacerse presente se preocupo aun mas, que tal si la había secuestrado, robado, o si le había ocurrido algún accidente, lagrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotar por no saber el paradero de su hija, lagrimas que no cesaron en toda la noche.

Su madre llego, era algo noche, desde que se hacia cargo del puesto de su difunto abuelo su madre llegaba tarde, se dio cuenta que la razón por llegar tarde era que se ponía a llorar una hora o a veces mas por el, pero decidió no decirle nada, no quería molestarla.

Busco con la mirada a Ahíme, esperaba que estuviera detrás de su madre, que estuviera molesta, mas Ahíme nunca apareció.

Había sido una noche terrible, una noche en la que todos los malos pensamientos se hicieron dueña de ella, atormentándola y haciéndola llorar, se sentía culpable, ella tenia la culpa y si algo malo le ocurría ella la tendría, por su egoísmo, por no quererle decir la verdad, quien era su padre.

Ahome: si bueno días—tenia el teléfono en sus manos—quiero reportar la perdida de una persona—decía con la voz entrecortada— ella es de estatura media, su cabello es largo color negro y con mechones plateados, si es una jovencita, su nombre es Ahíme Higurashi, si, si esta bien, muchas gracias—descolgó el teléfono con suma impotencia—

Había tenido que recurrir a la policía, ellos podrían reforzar la búsqueda.

Ahome: por favor dios, que ella este bien—pensaba suplicante y con mucha tristeza—

EN OTRO LADO….

Tenues rayos de sol comenzaban a llegar a su cara, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, con algo de pereza, había dormido algo incomoda, nada tenia comparación con su cómoda cama, pero tenia algo encima, una especie de tela que la había cubrido muy bien.

Ahíme: aaaaaaaaa—dijo estirando sus brazos—buenos días—dijo tallando su ojo derecho y bostezando—

Abrió los ojos totalmente y miro a su alrededor.

Ahíme: dije buenos días—dijo molesta al hibrido que se encontraba con ella—

Inuyasha: FHE!—dijo volteando su cara—

Ahíme: (sigue siendo un gran grosero) —entonces miro lo que tenia en sus piernas--¿a?—dijo mirando la tela que si bien recordaba era la que cubría al mitad humano—

Lo tomo en la mano y se lo estiro, un tenue carmín se poso en sus mejillas y volteo su mirada hacia el piso.

Ahíme: gracias—dijo devolviéndolo—

Inuyasha: mmmm—dijo volteando a mirarla y viendo que le regresaba su ahori—

La miro detenidamente, estaba sonrojada levemente, los rayos del sol que apenas comenzaban a brillar la rodeaban, era una imagen muy tierna, se veía muy… ¿hermosa?..Que era lo que estaba pensando, esa una simple chiquilla.

Inuyasha: no tiene importancia—dijo volteando su mirada con un leve sonrojo también y comenzando a tomarlo—

Inuyasha se lo coloco, y después ahíme se puso de pie.

Ahíme: bien, hace un hermoso día, seria buena idea…--hubo un fuerte sonido—bueno seria buena idea comer un poco /--dijo tocando con su mano el estomago—

Inuyasha: si creo que seria bueno—dijo escuchando también su estomago—

Ahíme: jeje—dijo y comenzó a caminar—

Inuyasha y Ahíme: comenzaron a caminar, iban con Sango y Miroku, ya que inuyasha detecto un gran olor a comida recién echa.

Después de un tiempo llegaron.

Miroku: Inuyasha, ¿pero que haces tu por aquí?—dijo mirándolo sorprendido—

GRRRRRRRR, se escucho un gruñido.

Sango: vaya pero si que tienes hambre—dijo con una gotita en la cien—

Inuyasha: ese no e sido yo—dijo volteando su mirada molesto—

Ahíme: lo siento u—dijo apenada—

Sango y Miroku se sorprendieron, era mejor dejarlos pasar a los dos antes de que se comieran la aldea entera.

El desayuno fue muy ameno, comió platillos que no conocía pero estaban muy ricos, al terminar de comer agradeció.

Ahíme: gracias por la comida, esto estuvo verdaderamente exquisito—dijo sintiendo que ya era suficiente—

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, había comido lo mismo que comía Inuyasha, demasiado para una niña como ella.

Sango: al parecer tenías hambre—dijo—

Ahíme: bien, yo creo que iré a recorrer los alrededores, quiero conocer—dijo levantándose y saliendo de la cabaña—

Miroku: creo que deberías acompañarla Inuyasha, ella no conoce aquí y podría ser atacada, además con la perla con ella seria un blanco muy atractivo—dijo seriamente—

Inuyasha: no es mi problema—dijo parándose y saliendo de la cabaña—

Sango: si, ira con ella—dijo—

Miroku: así es—dijo agachando su rostro—

Su amigo había vuelto a ser el mismo orgulloso de antes.

Caminaba asombrada mirando el paisaje, un paisaje que nunca había visto en su vida, era muy lindo, todo era verde, el agua estaba limpia, era un muy hermoso lugar, si pudiera se quedaría a vivir allí, pero estaba segura que eso no podía ser.

Miro hacia el frente, al parecer estaba saliendo de esa aldea, y había un largo sendero.

Ahíme: no debería, pero si ya llegue hasta aquí, no hay problema—dijo despreocupada—

Siguió caminando, mas nunca se dio cuenta de que era seguida muy de cerca por alguien.

Inuyasha; (¿Qué pretende esta niña?)—Decía siguiéndola—

Siguió caminando, hasta que la gente comenzó a poblar ese sendero, vestían ropa extraña pero se veían muy amigables.

Bueno eso pensó hasta que comenzaron a tirar piedras detrás de ella.

¿?: Es un demonio—gritaban algunos—

¿?: Viene a matarnos—gritaban otros—

¿?: Hay que matarlo—gritaban otros--

Todos tiraban piedras, Ahíme no entendía lo que ocurría pero la gente comenzaba a rodear a alguien y seguía lanzando piedras.

Ahíme: ¿Qué?—dijo tratando de alcanzar a ver—

La gente amigable que ella creía que era, comenzaba a ponerse mas ruda, algunos llevaban navajas y las comenzaron a sacar.

¿?: Hay que matarlo—propuso uno—

Ahíme: vaya que las apariencias engañan—dijo mirando—

Trato de abrirse paso entre la gente, al parecer estaba acorralado, gente corría asustada y otras estaban enojadas tratando de asesinarlo.

Solo pudo ver una tela color rojo y unas orejitas, características que muy bien conocía, que el día de ayer y la mañana de ese día le habían dado un gran dolor de cabeza, algunos se estaban preparando para írsele encima, miro como con una sola mano el sujeto se protegía de las piedras, entonces.

Ahíme: altooooooo!—grito abriéndose paso con una gran fuerza, se interpuso entre los aldeanos y enfrente del sujeto que como sus sospechas le decían era Inuyasha—

Todos los aldeanos la miraban sorprendido, por que protegía a un monstruo.

Ahíme: pero que les ocurre a ustedes—les grito como regañándolos—el ni siquiera se movió para dañarlos, ni si quiera hizo una ofensa, ¿Por qué lo quieren lastimar?—pregunto con sus manos extendidas en señal de protección—

Inuyasha se sorprendió en sobre manera, hacia 14 años que alguien no lo protegía de esa manera, se arriesgo de sobre manera, ya que si tardaba un poco mas ella pudo haber recibido algún ataque de navaja, la sorpresa no le cabía.

¿?: Por que es un demonio—grito uno—

Ahíme: que sea un demonio no significa que sea malo—les dijo reprendiéndolos y molesta—no les da ningún derecho de juzgarlo—les dijo—

Todos los aldeanos se sintieron algo avergonzados.

Ahíme: es por eso que la gente es ignorante, y por lo que ocurren las injusticias, ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si el venia por ayuda por que alguien esta en peligro?—les pregunto con molestia—no me parece que discriminen a las personas solo por como son, deberían estar muy avergonzados todos ustedes—les grito—por eso es por lo que en el futuro muchos creen que no merecen estar socializando o ni si quiera pueden salir, crecen con temor a los humanos, cuando se supone que ellos son los mousntruos, pero mírense, ustedes son los verdaderos mosuntruos—les grito molesta—

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar que la chica tenia razón y con mucha vergüenza, Ahíme seguía con su posición de protección.

Ahíme: bien vamonos—dijo volteando hacia Inuyasha y dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa—

La gente comenzó a abrir paso, y comenzó a caminar más pronto volteo de improviso.

Ahíme: y pobre de ustedes que vuelvan a hacer algo así—dijo enojada y volviendo con su camino—

Siguieron su camino, Inuyasha seguía confundido.

Ahíme: vaya que existe gente agresiva—dijo caminando de regreso a la aldea—

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le pregunto sin rodeos—

Ahíme: ¿Qué?—exclamo confundida—

Inuyasha: sabes bien que no soy un débil humano, fácil me pude haber librado de esos molestos aldeanos—le dijo exigiendo una respuesta—

Ahíme: si es verdad, pero…--le contesto—no soporto que la gente sea así, sabes, yo de pequeña sufrí mucho, la gente me trataba mal en ocasiones, murmuraban cosas de mi, solo por que mi familia no estaba completa, detesto a esa gente, mas nunca la odie, ya que se que si ellos estuvieran en mi posición, no les gustaría ser tratados así—le dijo con una gran sonrisa—además…no se por que, pero te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mi, y no soporte mirándote en peligro—le dijo sonrojándose y sonriéndole a la ves—

Inuyasha no esperaba tal confesión, no sabia que contestarle.

Ahíme: mira hemos llegado—dijo señalando la aldea y saliendo de la incomoda situación a la que sus sentimientos la había llevado—vaya pero se a echo tarde con esa pequeña discusión— (pero que me pasa, ¿Por qué le dije eso?)—pensaba avergonzada—

Inuyasha dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando, se adelanto un poco a ella.

Inuyasha: gracias—le dijo dejándola muy confundida—

No sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero esa chiquilla extraña estaba logrando despertar un sentimiento, un sentimiento que aquella chica del futuro se había llevado con ella, que nunca creyó volver a sentir, pero que a la ves se negaba a sentir.


	12. Chapter 12

El camino de regreso a la cabaña habia sido algo serio y frustante, los dos hiban sumergidos en sus pensamientos respectivamente, al llegar a la cabaña el cielo ya espaba inundado por un manto azulado-oscuro que a su vez era alumbrado por unas brillantes

El camino de regreso a la cabaña había sido algo serio y frustrante, los dos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos respectivamente, al llegar a la cabaña el cielo ya estaba inundado por un manto azulado-oscuro que a su vez era alumbrado por unas brillantes estrellas, estrellas que ya no eran muy bien apreciadas en la época de la que ella venia.

Ahíme: esto es verdaderamente hermoso—decía mirando como si de una niña pequeña y curiosa se tratara—

Inuyasha solo guardaba silencio mirándola, cada movimiento que ella realizaba, era algo así como perfecto…

Sango: me alegro que hayan llegado, la noche comenzaba a ser fría—dijo la exterminadora fuera de la cabaña a los recién llegados—

Miroku: y han llegado justo a tiempo, la cena esta recién hecha y caliente, perfecta para comer—dijo el monje con una calida sonrisa al lado de su esposa—

Los cuatro entraron a la cabaña, y después se sentaron para cenar, la cena fue un tanto seria de no ser por comentarios entre la pareja que se encontraba en la habitación.

Inuyasha: es hora de que me vaya—dijo Inuyasha levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta—

Ahíme: gracias por la cena, estuvo en verdad riquísima—dijo la joven levantándose de su lugar y siguiendo al hibrido—

Inuyasha comprendió la situación, la joven lo quería seguir, entonces se detuvo secamente.

Inuyasha: no—le dijo con seriedad volteando a mirarla—

Ahíme: ¿disculpa?—pregunto confundida chocando levemente con el—

Inuyasha: esta noche será fría, será mejor que duermas aquí, si no cojeras un resfriado—le dijo para después darle la espalda—

Sango: inuyasha tiene razón Ahíme, será mejor que duermas con nosotros—le dijo amablemente—

Miroku: y no te preocupes, no será ninguna molestia—dijo al ver la cara de la Joven—

Después de eso dicho, Inuyasha salio de la cabaña.

Miroku: bien, ire por unas cuantas sabanas—dijo retirándose del lugar—

El monje se fue y después de un momento Sango comenzó a levantar los platos que fueron utilizados para comer, Ahíme le ayudo.

Sango: veo que te has hecho muy unida a Inuyasha—le dijo rompiendo el silencio—

Ahíme: si eso supongo—dijo tomando unos cuantos vasos—

Sango: me alegro mucho por el—dijo dando una sonrisa—es una persona, a la cual, la vida le a quitado muchas cosas valiosas, pero el a sabido llevar, de verdad a sufrido mucho—dijo la mujer—

Ahíme: ¿quitado?—repitió la palabra mencionada—

Sango: asi es Ahíme, Inuyasha a sido separado de sus seres queridos algunas veces, y son del tipo de cosas que dejan heridas difíciles de sanar, pero supongo que Inuyasha te lo contara a su tiempo, no creo ser yo la indicada para contar su vida—le dijo terminando la labor que ella y la chica habían comenzado—

Ahíme se quedo muy pensativa, al parecer Inuyasha tenia mucho secretos y un pasado muy doloroso, que quería definitivamente saber, para quizás ella poder ayudarlo en algo, en lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Miroku: bien esta lista una habitación, por favor srita. Sígame—dijo el monje—

Ahíme: buenas noches señora sango, muchas gracias—le dijo despidiéndose—

La joven siguió a Miroku, no fue un camino muy largo en verdad, al llegar a la puerta Miroku se detuvo.

Miroku: bien Ahíme, este será tu cuarto por esta noche, no es mucho, pero si suficiente para pasar una noche cómoda—le dijo sonriendo—si necesitas algo estamos dos habitaciones mas a tu derecha, buenas noche—le dijo finalmente--.

Ahíme solo dio una reverencia y entro a lo que seria su habitación, era bastante acogedora, se quito los zapatos y fue hacia el fotón, comenzó a recostase.

Se sentía verdaderamente extraña, no sabía por que, pero se había hecho una costumbre dormir con Inuaysha, una costumbre en menos de una semana, eso si era extraño, Inuasyaha comenzaba a ser muy importante en su vida.

Ahíme: (siento que lo hecho de menos, como si lo necesitara, no entiendo que me esta pasando, pero creo que me e enamorado de el…) —pensaba la joven confusa, ya no entendía nada en realidad—

Pensó muchas veces sobre sus sentimientos, sobre Inuyasha, sobre lo que ese joven extraño, engreído y molesto había causado en ella en pocos días, y finalmente llego a una conclusión, el ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar completamente dormida…

En otro lado…

Si que se sentía extraño, estaba acostumbrado ala soledad, era solitario y hacia muchos años que no tenia compañía y esa niña había llegado apenas unos 3 días y era necesario dormir con ella, por que sentía que faltaba algo…no sabia que pero definitivamente faltaba algo.

Inuyasha: maldición, odio esto—dijo al aire cerrando los ojos—

No dejo de pensar en Ahíme, lo cual era completamente extraño, en esos dos días habían vivido poco, pero lo suficiente para saber algo, ella ahora era importante para el, lo cual era malo, por que todo lo que se volvía importante terminaba lastimándolo, era como una especia de regla natural o una maldición tras el, al final no pudo mas y el sueño lo venció, algo que no ocurría hace mucho tiempo….


	13. Chapter 13

Hacia mas de dos horas que habia despertado, vio el hermoso espectáculo del sol brindando sus primeros rayos a todo ser viviente de ese lugar, era simplemente maravilloso, y ella en mucho tiempo no se habia sentido tan feliz, mas algo faltaba, ver al ext

Hacia mas de dos horas que había despertado, vio el hermoso espectáculo del sol brindando sus primeros rayos a todo ser viviente de ese lugar, era simplemente maravilloso, y ella en mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan feliz, mas algo faltaba, ver al extraño hombre mitad bestia y mitad humano, tan testarudo y orgulloso que había conocido hacia algunos días atrás, no tantos días como para estar sintiendo lo que ella sentía, un sentimiento verdaderamente preocupante y que nunca había esperado sentir, mas que podía hacer, ¿Quién le gana al corazón?

Ahime: estoy muy ansiosa por ver a inuyasha—decía la joven saliendo del cuarto que la noche anterior había sido prestado por la joven pareja amable—buenos días—dijo al ver a toda la familia reunida—

El desayuno ya estaba servido y había un plato esperando que sabia que era de ella.

El desayuno fue bastante agradable, pero le pareció algo eterno al no ver a inuyasha, es que este ser se había hecho tan indispensable en su vida, que aun no lo podía creer.

Al terminar todos salieron a disfrutar del bello día que ese día estaba presente, encontrándose con inuyasha en una pose como de meditación, recargado en el hogar de sus antes compañeros de viaje.

Miroku: buenos días inuyasha—lo saludo su viejo amigo—

Inuyasha: mmmm—fue su única respuesta—

Sango: vamos niños tengan mas cuidado—les grito sango a sus hijos al verlos jugar un poco brusco—

Ahíme: inuyasha que alegría verte—le dijo la joven al llegar a su lado—

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su lado, 4 remolinos comenzaron a llegar al lugar en el que todos estaban, sango corrió hacia sus hijos protegiéndolos ante cualquier peligro que se presentara, miroku hizo lo mismo solo que se puso enfrente de sango e inuyasha jalo de ahíme y la coloco detrás de el.

Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver quienes eran los recién llegados, hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía.

¿?: Vamos chicos dejen de pelear, a no ser que quieran que su padre se moleste—decía la madre—

¿?: pero si a sido koru el que comenzó—se escucho la voz femenina, todos la miraron, su cabello era negro azulado, largo y sujeto en dos coletas al igual que su madre, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, y con una característica que el resto de su familia poseía, una cola de lobo.

koru: no es verdad madre! A sido Kira la que comenzó—dijo molesto el chico, el era pelirrojo, con unos ojos verdes también, era terriblemente familiar para el gusto del hanyou—

¿?: podrían dejar de pelear por una ves en su vida, par de llorones—se escucho una voz varonil, autoritaria, que llegaba desde atrás, para el mal presentimiento de inuyasha, había sido kouga el jefe lobo—Ayame controla a tus hijos!—le grito a su ahora mujer—

Ayame: pero que dices kouga, también son tus hijos!—comenzó a reclamarle—

Fue una escena bastante graciosa, ya que los dos hijos peleaban al igual que sus padres.

Pero después de un momento, kouga recordó a lo que iba, y volteo hacia inuyasha que se le notaba en sobremanera la molestia que sentía.

Kaouga: vaya perrucho no has cambiado en nada—le dijo con burla—

Inuyasha: mira quien lo dice lobo tonto—dijo comenzando a acercarse—

Sango y, Miroku agacharon la mirada, esos dos no había cambiado en nada, claro hablando de cuando se encontraban.

Ahíme se acerco lentamente a Sango y Miroku, algo confundida.

Ahíme: ¿pero que significa esto?—pregunto confundida—

Miroku: créeme, no te gustaría saber—le dijo con un tono alegre al recordar las viejas peleas de esos dos tercos, por quien era el dueño´´ de Ahome—

La pelea comenzaba a tornarse molesta, y Ahíme aunque no conociera al joven lobo que acababa de llegar se vio en la obligación de intervenir.

Ahíme: ¡podrían callarse!—grito desesperada—

Las vista de los dos se fue hacia a ella.

Ahíme: gracias—dijo al solo escuchar el pacifico silencio—

Pero sin darse cuenta, alguien había tomado sus manos, era el joven hijo del hombre lobo que había llegado a perturbar esa mañana.

Koru: pero que niña tan hermosa—le dijo mirándola—

Ahíme: jeje—solo pudo decir, ese chico era apuesto y atrevido, pero solo habia logrado avergonzarle y ponerse de un color exageradamente rojo—

Inuyasha: suéltala en este momento—dijo Inuyasha acercándose y empujando hacia atrás al atrevido chico—

Kouga: ¿Qué te sucede bestia? ¿Me diras que esta encantadora joven es tu pareja acaso?-dijo ante el brusco cambio de actitud del hibrido—

Inuyasha y Ahíme se pusieron muy rojos, ¿pareja?, ¿ellos?, bien no era tan mala idea en realidad.

Inuyasha: idiota, mejor me voy de aquí, hagan lo que quieran—dijo el hanyou, celoso y enojado, para después alejarse hacia el bosque—

Ahíme no había comprendido lo que sucedió en ese lugar, había notado ¿celos? De parte del hanyou, eso definitivamente era una buena señal.

Kira: madre, ¿ya nos podemos ir?—pregunto la niña impaciente—tengo mucha hambre—

Ayame: claro

Sin más la peculiar familia comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes haberse despedido de Miroku y Sango, sus hijos y Ahíme, también de que el hijo del jefe lobo, le hubiese dicho unos pocos de mas piropos a Ahíme y también dado la promesa de que volverían a verse.

En esa mañana Ahíme había comprendido algo, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, no sabia como, ni por que, ni cuando había sucedido, pero eso había ocurrido, y no había nada mas que hacer, mas que poner en claro las cosas con el hibrido.

Ahíme: vuelvo en un momento—dijo—

Sango: esta bien, pero que sea pronto la comida estará en unos minutos—dijo sango entrando a la cocina—

Ahíme solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, siguiendo el camino que Inuyasha había seguido, en lo que llegaba iba pensando.

Ahíme: (esta decidido, me le declarare, espero que el sienta lo mismo por mi, aunque no lo se,…) —pensaba la joven confundida, es que esto era simplemente ilógico, ¿Quién en este mundo podría enamorar se en menos de una semana?

Ahíme llego sin darse cuenta a donde el hanypu se encontraba, se sentía nerviosa, e indecisa ¿Qué tal que el hanyou no sintiera lo mismo?, sin mas comenzó a avanzar hacia el tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado hacia un momento, la miro, estaba con la mirada entre perdida, y se le veía nerviosa, no sabia que tenia, pero algo si había comprendido, el ver que otro hombre se le acercara tanto, y que no fuera el, sintió la sangre hervirle, fue una sensación que hacia tiempo no sentía, seria acaso que estaba ¿enamorado de la joven?...


	14. Chapter 14

La joven llego hasta estar frente a el, no sabia como comenzar

La joven llego hasta estar frente a el, no sabia como comenzar.

Inuyasha; ¿Qué quieres niña?, ¿acaso el niñito ese te dijo que me pidieras permiso para estar con el? Si es así no es necesario, puedes hacer…. —una mano se poso en sus labios con delicadeza pidiéndole silencio, lo cual lo sorprendió—

Ahíme: escucha inuyasha, no se lo que tu hayas entendido cuando la familia de kouga llego ni cuando el joven koru—también fue interrumpida y su mano quitada—

Inuyasha: vaya, apenas se conocieron unos minutos y ya existe tanta confianza entre ustedes, son en verdad el uno para el otro—decía el hanyou sin pensar, dejándose llevar por los celos y la furia que en ese momento sentía al recordar el atrevimiento con el que se había acercado a su ahíme—pues puedes hacer lo que quieres, ¿Por qué no me dejas aquí solo y te vas a confesarle…?—fue interrumpido por ahíme de nuevo, con una confesión que nuca esperaba escuchar—

Ahíme: ¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!—le grito desesperada al escucharlo decir todas aquellas cosas sin dejarla hablar a ella, al darse cuenta lo que había dicho se tapo la boca con ambas manos y un sonrojo grave se poso en su cara—

Hubo un gran silencio, inuyasha también se sonrojo, ¿había escuchado bien acaso?, la chiquilla que había llegado hacia unos días y que se había vuelto tan importante para el, acaso ¿ella sentía lo mismo que el creía sentir?.

Ahíme se voltio levemente para poder continuar.

Ahíme: si, se que es extraño y confuso, para mi lo fue y quizás tu no lo creas, pero—ahíme se voltea dándole la cara y con una sonrisa—fue algo que paso, es algo que yo siento por ti, inuyasha, y yo no se que sientas tu por mi, pero al menos yo estoy muy segura de lo que te diré en este momento inuyasha—se levanto levemente de puntas para alcanzar a quedar cara a cara con el—yo te amo!—le dijo mientras se iba acercando a su rostro y terminaba dándole un beso en los labios—

Inuyasha abrió con gran asombro los hermosos ojos ámbar que poseía, mientras recibía el dulce beso, entonces lo comprendió, quizás esa era otra oportunidad para amar, lo sabia, sentía un cariño especial hacia esa chiquilla, un cariño que no sabia como llamarlo, era algo que simplemente había sentido al verla por primera vez, mas no sabia si estaba mal, solo se dejo llevar por lo que en ese momento sentía, y respondió el beso que la tierna niña había comenzado, atrayéndola mas hacia el.

Ahíme se sentía mas que feliz, al parecer sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, se separo lentamente de el, y entonces le dio un fuerte abraso lleno de cariño.

Ahíme: gracias inuyasha—le dijo mientras continuaba concentrada en el abrazo—

Inuyasha solo sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

Entonces en medio de esa dulce escena y como un rayo, una idea paso por la cabeza de ahíme, presentarle a su madre, y entonces la respuesta de cómo volver a su casa le llego, si se había llegado por el pozo lo mas lógico era que regresaría por el mismo lugar.

Se separo lentamente de el.

Ahíme: quiero presentarte a mi madre inuyasha—le dijo con una gran sonrisa—por favor, nos veremos aquí en le atardecer—le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa para separarse de alejarse corriendo del lugar, no sin antes voltearse y gritarle—te amo!—para después seguir su camino—

Inuyasha no comprendió lo que había ocurrido, mas se sentía muy feliz, solo opto por decirle al viento.

Inuyasha: tú también eres especial para mi.


	15. Chapter 15

Ahora si podia decir que era la jiven mas feliz del mundo, y aunque siguiera molesta con su madre por ocultarle una parte importante de su vida, deseaba que ella conociera un importante de la de ella, deseaba contarle lo feliz que era

Ahora si podía decir que era la joven más feliz del mundo, y aunque siguiera molesta con su madre por ocultarle una parte importante de su vida, deseaba que ella conociera un importante de la de ella, deseaba contarle lo feliz que era.

Corrió rápidamente hasta llegar frente al pozo, y sin tratar de pensar que la muerte estaría esperándola al saltar, entro dentro del pozo y cerro fuertemente los ojos y para su sorpresa nuevamente estaba en el templo y sin ninguna fractura.

Salio como pudo del pozo y comenzó a correr mientras gritaba alegre.

Ahíme: madre, madre!!—gritaba—

Ahome escucho entre llantos la dulce voz de su pequeña, había rezado al árbol sagrado que su hija volviera a su lado, y como este nunca le había fallado su hija estaba allí gritando alegremente.

Ahome se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia a ella, al llegar la abrazo fuertemente y se soltó llorando, claro que no sin dejar de regañarla.

Ahome: que hija tan desconsiderada eres, ¿Por qué te fuiste ASI sin decirme nada? ¿No pensaste que estaría muy preocupada pensando en cosas terribles que te pudieran ocurrir? Me asustaste mucho ahíme, dime ¿estas herida?, ¿te duele algo?...—preguntaba todo lo que le venia a la mente—

Ahíme: madree!—le dijo gritando dulcemente ante la preocupación que su madre presentaba—tranquila estoy bien—le dijo separándose un poco de su ahogador y asfixiante abrazo—

Ahome: lo siento hija, es solo que estaba muy preocupada—le dijo sentándose en el suelo, jalando a su hija con ella y tratando de tranquilizarse, pero con miles de castigos pasando por su mente por lo desconsiderada que había sido su hija— ¿ahora dime donde había estado?—le pregunto un poco mas tranquila—

Ahíme: hay madre!—dijo muy feliz—han sido los mejores días de mi vida, ¿recuerdas el pozo al cual nunca me dejaste entrar?—le pregunto ante la mirada confundida y atenta de la mujer—pues al estar muy molesta entre, entonces me asome y caí a el, pero no me mate, seguí con vida y no me hice ni ángel ni diablito, entonces llegue a otra época, que es maravillosa madre, entonces comenzó a atacarme un monstruo pero me rescato un muchacho increíble, del cual estoy enamorada y que ahora según parece somos pareja—termino por contar con una gran sonrisa—

Ahome no sabia si molestarse por que la había desobedecido, si sorprenderse por que había descubierto el secreto de la época sengoku o si alegrarse por que su hija decía estar enamorada.

Ahíme: y le dije que nos encontraríamos al atardecer, por que quiero que lo conozcas madre, quiero que conozcas lo maravilloso que es—le dijo levantándola—

Ahome: espera hija!—le dijo soltándose—

Ahíme sintió que su madre no querría ir, que la consideraría loca por decirle que fue a otra época, o algo por el estilo.

Ahome: lo mejor será cambiarme y tu también, y en el atardecer como acordaron lo veremos que te parece—su madre le brindo una hermosa sonrisa—

Ahíme: gracias madre!—le dijo abrasándola para después soltarla y entras corriendo emocionada a su hogar—

Ahome: después de catorce años, volveré a la época antigua, ¿aun seguirás por los alrededores inuyasha? ¿Aun me recordaras?... ¿te habrás enamorado de nuevo?—eran las preguntas que llegaban a ahome, mientras sentía un leve nerviosismo por encontrarse en la época que tantas alegría, aventuras, tristezas le había traído en tiempos pasados.


	16. Chapter 16

Aun faltaba un poco para el atardecer, ese dia se le habia escho eterno, hacia mucho que no sentia la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado, y esque, por exagerado o estraño, habia comenzado a necesitar a la chiquilla odiosa que habia llegado a molestar

Aun faltaba un poco para el atardecer, ese día se le había echo eterno, hacia mucho que no sentía la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado, y es que, por exagerado o extraño, había comenzado a necesitar a la chiquilla odiosa que había llegado a molestarlo y también de una forma extraña atraerlo.

Inuyasha: maldición!—exclamo frustrado mirando al sol con odio como si intentara que este avanzara mas rápido, para que diera el atardecer.

Un segundo, conocería a su madre, eso no se había detenido nunca a pensarlo, lo único que había logrado pensar fue en lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas, la llegada del maldito lobo, como su asqueroso hijo se acerco mas de la cuenta a ahíme y como esta se le había declarado, todo en menos de un día, bueno en realidad todo lo que sucedía con esa chiquilla era en menos de lo que te imaginabas.

Y es que tenia algo en ella, algo extrañamente familiar, algo que hacia que necesitara verla, escucharla, pelear con ella, era algo que aun no descubría, y quizás estaba mal haber decidido ser pareja´´ de ella, como ella había decidido también, ya que si ese cariño era solo para protegerla y no para amarla como lo merecía, seria terrible y cruel para ella.

Aunque pensándolo bien, también le serviría a el, tal vez así lograría olvidar un poco de todo el sufrimiento que durante toda su vida habían ocurrido y es que de eso se trataba su vida, perdidas, tristezas y sufrimientos y cuando creía que ya todo estaría bien, que se sentía el mas dichoso y feliz de ese cruel mundo algo tenia que ocurrir, era como una especia de ley o norma, inuyasha el hibrido no puede ser nunca feliz´´.

…..

Ahíme: apresúrate mamá!—le gritaba a su madre desesperada—

Ahome: dijiste que era al atardecer, aun falta media hora—le contesto su madre divertida—

Ahíme: FHE!—solo pudo exclamar para ella misma ante la tranquilidad de su madre—

Es que no lo entendía, conocería a una persona importante para ella y lo único que hacia era tomarse las cosas con calma.

Ahome: bien ya estoy lista—dijo ahome comenzando a bajar por las escaleras, se veía sencillamente hermosa, como siempre ella prefería las cosas normales y sencilla, no era necesario exagerar, con un belleza como la que ella poseia incluso con un bluson se vería bella. Un simple vestido hasta las rodillas de un lila con algunos estampados de flores que sobresalían y su cabello ahora hasta la cintura bien peinado, maquillaje ligeramente, con eso era mas que suficiente—

Ahíme: vamos madre, has tardado mucho—le dijo jalándola del brazo haciendo que terminara su tranquila caminata hacia debajo de las escalera—

Ahome: tranquila hija, tampoco conocería a tu novio en fachas o si?—le dijo sonriente—

Ahíme se sonrojo. Los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presente en ahome, tantos años sin ir a la época antigua, ¿Qué habría ocurrido?, ¿sus amigos estarían bien? , ¿La recordarían?...

Algo que la sorprendía era como la vida y el destino siempre estaban en su vida, kikyou la sacerdotisa de la que había reencarnado se había enamorado en esa época, ella había viajado a la misma época y también se había enamorado ahí, para su mala suerte quizás del mismo que kikyou y ahora su hija, su hija también se había enamorado en esa misma época, era algo que simplemente la sorprendía, aunque la alegraba, quizás cuando su hija creciera un poco mas le contaría el secreto de esa época, podrían compartir tantas cosas maravillosas que podían ocurrir en es lugar.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al pozo, ya estaban frente a el, ahome paro en seco, sus temores comenzaron a llegar, ¿Qué tal si al llegar se enteraba de que sus amigos habían desistido en la batalla con naraku?, ¿Qué tal si el seguia por ahí haciendo de las suyas?...

Ahíme: madre, ¿estas bien?—le pregunta al ver la cara de susto que apareció en su rostro—

Ahome: si tranquila, es solo que….nada olvídalo—le dijo moviendo el rostro en negación—

Ahíme: que te parece si saltamos al mismo tiempo—le dijo sonriendo—

Ahome: me parece bien—le dijo—

Y entonces y sin dudar, las dos saltaron dentro del pozo.

Pronto voltearon hacia arriba y miraron que el sol ya estaba por ocultarse, ya no estaban mas en su época.

Ahíme se le adelanto a su madre.

-vamos madre, apresúrate—le dijo apurada y desesperada—

-que te parece si tu te adelantas un poco—le dijo ella comenzando a subir—así te alcanza para que lo encuentres y que le vayas diciendo como soy y que se prepare para cualquier reacción mía—le dijo –

-bien madre-le dijo y sin mas salio corriendo al bosque—

Tardo un poco en subir el pozo, ya no tenia tanto aguante como antes, y cuando por fin lo logro se quedo maravilla, ese lugar seguía igual de hermoso que antes, cerro los ojos para escuchar el cantar de las aves, después miro atentamente todo a su alrededor, disfruto el aroma a campo, y también el agradable clima del lugar, y sin darse cuenta una suaves lagrimas comenzaron a salir, había extrañado tanto ese lugar.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron velozmente a su cabeza, todas las aventuras, tantas cosas que había vivido ahí, cuando había conocido a su mejor amiga y casi hermana sango, a su primer hijo shippo, a la tierna gatita kirara, al pervertido pero dulce monje miroku, a la sabia anciana kaede, y sobre todo, a su primer y único amor inuyasha.

Todo lo que había vivido junto a el lo recordó, cuando lo despertó del largo sueño en el que había pertenecido, sus peleas, las lunas llenas, cuando se iba tras kikyou, cuando el hacia todo por protegerla, sus ridiculas peleas, sus abrazos, sus palabras, su aroma, sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos ámbar, todo junto a el había sido de una y otra forma maravillosa.

Comenzó a caminar según recordaba, pronto se hizo presente el atardecer y al levantar la mirada vio tan majestuoso como siempre y a la lejanía el árbol sagrado, su confidente y el que siempre estaba presente en sus momentos mas importantes.

Siguió caminando hacia el viejo árbol, disfrutando cada paso que daba en ese hermoso lugar, como había extrañado estar ahí.

Escucho débilmente la voz de su hija, y otra voz la cual no pudo identificar, pero sabia algo, era de un varón y estaba en el árbol sagrado, la curiosidad la lleno, quería conocer al chico que había logrado que su pequeña sintiera un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor.

Mientras se iba acercando, y escuchaba como si hija le indicaba como era su madre, se sintió divertida, pero su rostro cambio lentamente a uno de horror, y todo al escuchar la voz que le contesto una voz muy familiar para ella.


	17. Chapter 17

El horror y la sorpresa comenzaban a invadirla, esperaba que fuera su imaginación, que el deseo por verlo y escucharlo la hubiera engañado y hubieera jugado con ella haciendo escuchar esa voz

El horror y la sorpresa comenzaban a invadirla, esperaba que fuera su imaginación, que el deseo por verlo y escucharlo la hubiera engañado y hubiera jugado con ella haciendo escuchar esa voz.

Camino un poco mas rápido y tras unos arbustos se asomo sin hacer mucho ruido, termino mas horrorizada y ahora se mezclaba la tristeza, lo había confirmado, la persona de la que se había enamorado su hija era nada mas y nada menos que inuyasha, su inuyasha y peor aun el padre de su hija…

Volteo la cara mirando a la nada, lagrimas comenzaron a salir, se sentía muy ¿triste?..Por que se sentía así, se sentía traicionada, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, había caído de rodillas, evitando hacer el menor ruido lo había logrado, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, además de haber ocultado con su poder espiritual que estaba ahí, ya que conociendo a inuyasha y el enorme poder que poseía lograría encontrarla en menos de unos segundos.

Inuyasha había logrado olvidarla y lo había echo con su propia hija, era algo que no podía explicar, pero que le dolía tanto que sentía como el aire se iba de su pecho además de una enorme presión que parecía una daga en su corazón.

Entonces una sonrisa llena de ironía se formo mientras quitaba una lágrima de su pálido y delicado rostro.

Volvía a ocultarse, volvía a ver a inuyasha a escondidas, miraba la dulce mirada que este le dirigía a ahíme, recordó cuando hacia lo mismo pero cuando el miraba a kikyou, al parecer estaba destinada a amar a inuyasha, pero que para el siempre hubiese alguien mas importante, siempre era lo mismo, pero ahora era algo que ella debía parar por el bien de todos, entonces entre tantos pensamientos escucho.

-mi madre esta tardando mucho, tendré que ir a buscarla—le dijo al acompañante—

-bien pero no tardes—le dijo con una dulce sonrisa—

Entonces ahome volteo lentamente, quería ver que ocurriría.

Ahíme estaba por dar la vuelta, cuando inuyasha la jalo hacia el con delicadeza y le planto un tierno beso, no directamente en los labios, si no en la mejilla, pero ahíme se lidio un poco y logro conseguir unir los labios de ambos.

Entonces se separaron.

-te amo inuyasha-dijo la pequeña.

Entonces comenzó su camino hacia fuera del bosque queriendo buscar a su madre, que creyendo conocerla bien estaría perdida.

Inuyasha sonrió viéndola partir, cuando ya no sintió mas su aroma supo que se había alejado lo suficiente y entonces el aroma recién llegado lo perturbo en sobre manera, su mirada solo reflejaba sorpresa y confusión.

-es imposible—se dijo para si—

Entonces vio como una sombra detrás de los arbustos comenzó a levantarse lentamente para después comenzar a voltearse para darle la cara.

-al parecer no inuyasha—le dijo ahome con la voz seria y llena de tristeza, con los ojos cristalinos señal de que había llorado y con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-¿pero…pero como es que…?—trataba de comprenderlo, después de tantos años se aparecía frente a el, sintió una enorme felicidad por dentro, pero al verla así el corazón se le encogió.

-¿Cómo fuiste capas de traicionarme inuyasha?—fue lo único que pudo decir, lo grito con rabia y tristeza.

-ahome, yo...—trataba de explicar.

-ya inuyasha, no pude dejar de recordar todos mis momentos junto a ti, sufría al saber que no estaba a tu lado, llore varia noches y cuando te encuentro…al parecer para ti fue fácil olvidarme, pero que podía esperar, siempre fui la segunda para ti—decía ahome ante el asombro de inuyasha y de ella misma—pero, ¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacer esto inuyasha?, ¿Por qué?—comenzó a preguntar con la misma tristeza—habiendo tantas otras mujeres, tantas en este lugar, como te atreviste a enamorar a tu propia hija—le dijo reclamándole—

-¿Qué dices?—eso era lo que faltaba, ahora si no comprendía nada.

-nunca debí venir, ni ella tampoco, debí sellar cuando pude el pozo para que nadie pudiera pasar del lada de mi época—comenzó a decir ante la sorpresa, que parecía aun no procesar la información que estaba recibiendo—pero terminare con esto ahora mismo, me llevare a ahíme y nunca volverás a verla, ni a ella ni a mi—dijo para comenzar a dar la vuelta.

-espera ahome—dijo comenzando a caminar hacia a ella.

Ahome lo sabía, intentaría detenerla.

-OSWARI—le dijo haciendo que cayera al piso, lo cual aprovecho para salir corriendo.

Corrió mirando hacia todos lados, buscando la presencia de su hija, y la de la shikon no tama. Inevitablemente comenzó a recordar lo anteriormente sucedido.

_-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarme inuyasha?-_

Eso fue lo que ella había dicho, no supo por que, esas palabras las había pensado, y sin darse cuenta habían sido expresadas con furia y tristeza, nunca supo cuando, hasta ese momento todo lo que había dicho, pero por que traicionarla, se suponía que ella se había ido, ¿no era así?, entonces el estaba en todo su derecho a hacer una vida.

Negó con la cabeza, podía hacer una vida, pero no de esa forma con su hija, por fin, la había localizado y para su suerte estaba cerca, corrió mas rápido y por fin la encontró, llego a su lado.

-madre al fin te encuentro, vamos, nos están espe…--la mano de su madre tomo la suya, sin dejarla terminar.

-NOS VAMOS!—dijo sin escuchar realmente lo que su hija tenia para decirle, el pozo estaba a unos metros de ella, ahome la comenzó a jalar.

-¿pero por que?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—le dijo sin comprender y comenzando a molestarse.

No supo como pero cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba en su época, su madre había salido del pozo, y también de ese templo.

Comenzó a seguirla, para exigir respuestas, se sentía muy molesta.

-espera madre, ¿Qué te pasa?—le dijo parándose frente a ella y mirándola desafiante.

-me pasa que no volverás a esa época, nunca debiste haber ido, fue un error, así que escúchame bien ¡NUNCA VOLVERAS A IR ALLA!—le grito desesperada y furiosa.

-¿pero por que?, debo volver allá esta inu…--fue interrumpida en medio de su explicación furiosa.

-¡NO!—le grito interrumpiéndola--¡nunca lo volverás y menos para verlo a el, ENTENDISTE!—comenzaba a desesperarse.

-pero... ¿por que?..No me estas dando una buena razón madre, quiero que me la digas, si no volveré en este mismo momento—dijo y comenzó a darle la vuelta para ir hacia el templo del pozo.

-¡POR QUE EL ES TU PADRE!—grito sin mas, volteándose velozmente y jalando a su hija para no permitirle el paso--¡AHORA LO ENTIENDES, EL ES TU PADRE!—volvió a decirle cuando la tenia cara a cara.

-no, no, no, no…--comenzó a decir con los ojos perdidos, se sentía furiosa y triste, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus hermosos ojos ámbar--¡NO ES VERDAD!, solo lo dices por que estas molesta, pero ¡NO ES VERDAD!, ¡TE ODIO MADRE!, QUE TU NO HASYAS PODIDO SER FELIZ CON UN HOMBRE NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO TAMPOCO PUEDA! Y NADA EVITARA QUE VUELVA! ¡

Ahome la sujeto mas fuerte viendo que trataría de irse, pero recibió una descarga de poder espiritual, ahíme lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, al ver que se soltaba corrió velozmente, salto hacia el pozo, las lagrimas seguían brotando, subió por el pozo lo mas rápido que pudo y luego se encamino hacia donde creía sentir que estaba inuyasha, pronto llego con el.

-inuyasha—dijo feliz, corrió hacia a el y aun lloraba—mi madre inuyaha, no quiero que vuelva a verte y a inventado que tu eres mi…

-padre—termino el serio y separando a ahíme del abraso que mantenían—lo siento ahíme pero esto no puede seguir así.

Ahíme lo volteo a ver confundida, las lagrimas brotaron con mas velocidad.

-pero no, eso no es posible—levanto el rostro confundida, entonces otra explicación se vino a su mente—no es verdad, tu no eres mi padre, solo usas ese pretexto por que jugabas conmigo, tu no me quería como yo a ti, y solo viste una salida y la utilizas—comenzó a gritarle furiosa, las lagrimas no cesaban y comenzó a darle golpes como una loca.

-escuchame ahíme, esto es…

-no lo digas, no lo digas, ¡TE ODIO INUYASHA, A TI Y A MI MADRE, LOS ODIO A LOS DOS!—le grito lo empujo levemente para después salir corriendo de ese lugar.

No veía hacia donde iba, no estaba conciente de nada, el no podía ser su padre, corrió tan rápido como pudo, iba lo suficiente para que inuyasha no la encontrara, no quería ver a nadie, los odiaba, los odiaba a todos.

Después de unos quince minutos el cansancio la venció, dejo de correr y se dejo caer de rodillas, sabia que estaba perdida.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO!—golpeo el suelo con un puño—

Lo siguió haciendo, seguía llorando, se sentía, triste, furiosa, traicionada, sentía tantas cosas, pero ninguno era un buen sentimiento.

-pobre niña—escucho una voz hablar, hablaba con una especia de burla.

-sea quien sea, lárgate de aquí—le grito enojada, sin voltear a verla.

-vamos querida, yo solo quiero ayudarte—le dijo llamando la atención de la chica, la cual volteo a ver ala persona.

-no, ¡ni tu ni nadie pueden ayudarme!—le grito, al parecer era un hombre, estaba flotando en un circulo negro que lo radiaba, su cabello era negro y largo y sus ojos, sus ojos eran rojos.

-claro que puedo, dime, ¿acaso no quieres saber la verdad?, ¿no quieres saber quien es en realidad tu madre, o tu padre o la unión de tu época con esta tan antigua?—comenzó a decirle con una voz maliciosa, sabia que con eso la tenia—todo será posible, contestare tus dudas, solo debes venir conmigo y entregarme la perla shikon, vamos confía en tu amigo….naraku—dijo comenzando a dar unas risitas como solo el malvado sabia darlas.

-esta bien—dijo la chica levantándose y limpiándose las lagrimas, para después tomar el brazo que el presente le había extendido.


	18. Chapter 18

Ahome comenzo a reaccionar poco a poco, la descarga que su hija le habia dado inconscientemente, suponia ella, tambien la habia inmovilizado por un tiempo

Ahome comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco, la descarga que su hija le había dado inconscientemente, suponía ella, también la había inmovilizado por un tiempo.

Corrió detrás de ella, estando como estaba y conociéndolo como lo hacia deseguro haría algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.

Salto en el pozo, al ver que había llegado a la otra época, subió lo mas rápido posible, ya estando fuera de este corrió en dirección al bosque, al llegar, al árbol sagrado miro a inuyasha, el cual seguía ahí con la cara llena de preocupación.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?—pregunto sin mas.

-ahome—dijo volteando a verla, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había presentado ahí, ya qué en su mente las palabras de ahíme se repetían una y otra vez.

El tiempo que había esta ahí, desde que ahíme se había ido, cuando ahome llego, lo hizo reflexionar algo, si en verdad se había enamorado de ahíme, de su hija, pero entonces había descubierto algo, el cariño especial que había sentido hacia ella, era un cariño de protección, era como si algo dentro de el lo hubiese alertado y le hubiese dicho que ella era su hija, por eso nunca pudo decir que era amor de un hombre a una mujer, si no el amor de un padre a su hijo, ese había sido el cariño especial que había despertado en el.

-inuyasha, dime… ¿Dónde esta mi hija?—repitió ahome, preocupándose al no recibir respuesta.

-ella salio corriendo, estaba muy furiosa, trate de seguirla, pero es demasiado veloz, además de que también habrá utilizado un conjuro para no poder distinguirla—dijo el hanyou mirándola directamente.

-debo ir a buscarla, ella no conoce como es aquí, no me perdonaría si le ocurriese algo—tubo un mal presentimiento, pero antes de poder salir corriendo, todo se torno oscuro, era energía maligna, una muy conocida para ellos dos.

-ja j aja ja—se escucho una risa maquiavélica, mientras lentamente se hacia presente el dueño de esa voz.

-no puede ser—dijo inuyasha sorprendido, segundos después la furia se hizo presente, saco a colmillo de acero y se puso en posición de ataque—naraku!—le grito.

-inuyasha, tantos años sin vernos y asi es como me recibes—le dijo con su típico tono de voz.

-¿Qué quieres maldito?—pregunto ahome con una cara llena de enojo.

-ahome, querida, tu presencia en esta época era extrañada de gran manera.

-eres un…

-deberías pensar antes de hablar en esta ocasión, ya que creo que no están en una muy buena posición para agredirme—les dijo con maldad y burla.

-¿a que te refieres?—grito inuyasha molesto.

-a que tengo en mis manos a su pequeña y querida hija—dijo en tono serio.

-no—dijo ahome para si, la mirada se le había perdido, la preocupación había aumentado—devuélvemela naraku, ella no te a echo nada!—le grito con tono de suplica.

-jajaja—rió—creo que eso es algo que no esta en mis planes miko.

-si no nos la quieres devolver, tendremos que quitártela—inuyasha dio un salto, pero fue estrellado con gran fuerza contra un árbol.

-alto hibrido, no tan rápido—dijo tornándose serio—si quieren volver a ver a su hija, lo mejor es que me visiten pronto, antes de que ella pueda sufrir un accidente, jajajaja—dijo mientras se desvanecía.

-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—grito ahome tratando de correr hacia naraku, inútilmente ya que había desaparecido, después callo derrotada de rodillas, mirando hacia el pasto que estaba debajo de ella—se la llevo, se la llevo, se la llevo, mi pequeña, mi ahíme esta en manos de ese maldito—decía ahome sin parar, las lagrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos, para después brotar sin control.

Inuyasha la vio desde lejos, se le rompió el corazón, mirarla así, quizás en el pasado lo había abandonado, le había destrozado el corazón, arrebatándole el amor de su vida y a su hija, pero aunque todo eso hubiese pasado la seguía amando, tanto que se sentía impotente al no poder regresarle a su hija, que ahora era de ellos, para que volviera a sonreír.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, detrás de ella, se dejo caer de rodillas también, abrasándola por la espalda, compartiendo su dolor.

Su ahora hija había sido raptada por ese maldito engendro, si desde antes tenia razones de matarlo, ahora eran mas, era un hecho, ese desgraciado no viviría para contarlo.

-tranquila ahome, rescataremos a nuestra hija, ese infeliz las pagara, pagara cada una de las que nos a echo—le dijo volteándola hacia el.

Ahome se sintió feliz, le era reconfortante el abrazo que estaba recibiendo, se sentía apoyada, pero también sintió una gran tristeza y dolor, quien sabe de que seria capaz naraku.

-oh inuyasha, el la tiene, tiene a ahíme, a nuestra ahíme—dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y soltándose a llorar con mas fuerza aun.

Inuyasha no pudo decir nada mas, se hundió en el cuello de ahome, y entonces el también comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas, sintió dolor, hacia un rato que sabia que tenia una hija, se sintió tan feliz, pero después, esta había sido raptada por naraku, se la había llevado, arrebatado, y quien sabe que cosas le aria, ¿y si nunca la volvería a ver? ¿Y si no fuera capas de abrasarla como un padre?

Sango y miroku, junto con kirara llegaron allí, sintieron una gran cantidad de energía maligna y decidieron seguirla, con un mal presentimiento, y al llegar la sorpresa no les cabía.

Veían que inuyasha estaba abrasando a alguien, mientras que la otra persona sollozaba, aunque no se distinguiera mucho, reconocían esa voz, era…era…

-ahomeee!—dijo sango comenzando a llorar por la emoción y acercándose.

-eee—ahome levanto el rostro e inuyasha la separo un poco de ella.

-srita. Ahome si es usted—dijo miroku feliz.

Inuyasha se levanto, con la cara seria, también levanto a ahome con el, sango corrió hacia a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, comenzó a llorar, pero lagrimas de alegría.

-ahome no sabes cuanto te extrañe—le dijo en medio del llanto.

Miroku también se acerco, cuando vio que sango se separaba del abrazo, el también le dio uno.

-srita. Ahome que gusto que haya vuelto, nos hacia tanta falta—le dijo para después separarse.

Kirara se convirtió en la pequeña gatita y salto a los brazos de ahome, la cual la acaricio.

-en cuento sentimos la presencia, le pedimos a nuestros hijos que se quedaran ahí y que no salieran y vinimos en cuanto pudimos—dijo sango explicando.

Entonces ahome recordó, naraku tenía a su hija.

-pronto, debemos ir tras naraku—dijo comenzando a tomar camino hacia la aldea, para ir por algunas armas, que sabia serian necesaria.

-¿naraku?, el ¿apareció?—pregunto el monje confundido, mirando la desesperación con la que se iba ahome.

-si miroku, y ese desgraciado tiene a nuestra hija—dijo el hanyou yendo tras ahome.

-¿hija?—sango pregunto confundida comenzando a tomar el camino de sus compañeros, entonces comprendió.

-ahíme—dijo en voz alta.

-vamos sango debemos darnos prisa, siento que algo terrible esta por suceder—le dijo su esposo preocupado.

Todos comenzaron a ir en la misma dirección


	19. Chapter 19

Ahora se encontraban descansando todos, en cuanto habian llegado a la aldea, ahome tomo un arco y flechas, para después tomar camino, sango y miroku habian decidido acompañarlos, deseaban ayudarlos y poder vengarse del maldito demonio, sabian que ahora

Todos se encontraban descansando, lo cual no era para menos, ya que después de tomar lo mas rápido posible algunas armas, lo cual había echo ahome y sango y miroku dando indicaciones a sus hijos y dejando a kirara protegiéndolos, habían salido a tomar camino en busca de naraku, que con ayuda de ahome y de inuyasha, aunque había sido complicado, habían logrado tomar una segura dirección.

En el viaje ahome les había explicado algunas cosas, para después entrar en sus pensamientos, se le veía muy preocupada al igual que inuyasha, lo cual era para menos.

Habían recorrido gran camino, habían recorrido gran parte hasta mas de la media noche, decidiendo descansar unas 4 horas para seguir en el amanecer.

Sango y miroku ya estaban dormidos, aunque no lo habían echo muy tranquilos que digamos.

En cambio ahome se había alejado un poco, ahora se le notaba mas preocupada y mas triste, la pregunta que recorría su mente una y otra ves era:¿estará ahíme bien?.

Inuyasha había decidido hacia un momento ir a tratar de tranquilizarla aunque no sabia como lo lograría, si el estaba igual que ella.

-la encontraremos, te lo prometo—le dijo al llegar a su lado y sentándose a su lado.

Ahome solo asintió.

-ahíme siempre quiso saber de ti—dijo en medio del silencio.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal declaración claro que también se alegro.

-siempre me preguntaba por ti, nunca le quise contestar, cuando ella preguntaba, la tristeza me consumía—dijo recordando, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse—quizás sea mi castigo este, por nunca haberle permitido saber la verdad, por eso estoy pagando, no es justo, ella no merecía…--no pudo terminar, se soltó llorando de nuevo, inuyasha la llevo a su pecho para abrasarla.

-cuando este con nosotros de nuevo, tendremos suficiente tiempo para contarle toda la verdad, y para que sepa de mi, si es que aun quiere saber—dijo con tristeza.

Ahome logro tranquilizarse un poco.

-ella me odia inuyasha, mi hija me odia—le dijo sollosante.

-nadie seria capas de odiarte—le dijo con ternura.

Otro silencio, entre tanto dolor, una pregunta se hizo de la mente de inuyasha: ¿Por qué lo había abandonado?.

-quizás este no sea el momento correcto ahome—le dijo cautelosamente—pero quisiera saber, por que te fuiste de mi lado, por que me abandonaste, por que me separaste de ti y de ahíme.

Ahome sintió un dolor mas fuerte en su pecho, comenzó a recordar el pasado y pensando que seria lo mejor, que entre tanto sufrimiento seria buenos quitarse ese peso de encima.

-yo no quería hacerlo inuyasha—le dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo—recuerdas el ultimo día que estuve con ustedes—inuyasha asintió—esa noche naraku me obligo a irme, se había enterado que esperaba un hijo tuyo, me amenazo con eso. Me dijo que te mataría y también a nuestra hija, yo…yo—le estaba siendo difícil hablar—no quería ver a ninguno de los dos lastimados, no quería que ninguno muriera, no tuve mas opción inuyasha, por el gran amor que sentía por ti, no podía permitir que te pasara algo, perdóname por favor.

Se había vuelto de nuevo silencioso todo, solo se escuchaban los tristes sollozos de ahome, de aquel pasado que tanto la había atormentado de aquel pasado que no la había dejado vivir totalmente tranquila.

Ahome sintió un peso menos encima, decir eso, contarle la verdad, ahora para vivir tranquila solo tenia que recuperar a su hija.

-se que yo pensé estar enamorado de ahíme y no sabes cuanta vergüenza siento de mi actitud, me parece enfermizo del solo pensar que creí sentir eso de mi hija, pero entonces descubrí que solo era el cariño de un padre a una hija, algo me lo decía solo que, quería dejar de sufrir por un momento.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte ahome—le dijo mirándola a los ojos—sabes, cuando te fuiste pensé que lo habías echo por que ya no me amabas, sufrí mucho estos años, sin ti, intente olvidarte, olvidar el amor que te tengo, pero me fue inútil, solo hacia mas grande una herida, pero al tenerte aquí, a mi lado, se que hubiese sido una estupidez olvidarte y también que yo nunca podría dejar de amarte ahome—le dijo sin despegar su mirada de la de ahome, la cual estaba cristalina.

-yo tampoco pude dejar de amarte inuyasha—le dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole.

Inuyasha se acerco a sus labios, para después de un momento unirlos en un beso lleno de amor, un amor que no dejaba de atormentarlo en años al no poder tenerse el uno al otro, un amor que nunca dejarían de sentir.

Se separaron lentamente para después unirse en un abraso, la felicidad comenzaba a llenarlos, ninguno de los dos habían logrado olvidarse, ahora solo faltaba tener a su hija con ellos para lograr ser felices completamente.

Y así fue como ambos lograron quedarse dormidos, abrasados el uno con el otro, juntos, comos siempre debió ser.


	20. Chapter 20

En cuanto llego al castillo de aquel ser, tubo un mal presentimiento, y se arrepintió en agran manera de haber aceptado su ayuda, ya que al ir viajando por los aires, comenzo a sentir felicidad por haber encontrado a su padre, claro que un poco de resent

En cuanto llego al castillo de aquel ser, tubo un mal presentimiento, y se arrepintió en gran manera de haber aceptado su ayuda, ya que al ir viajando por los aires, comenzó a sentir felicidad por haber encontrado a su padre, claro que un poco de resentimiento por su madre, pero entonces lo pensó, no podía juzgarla, no tenia ni el mas mínimo derecho, ya que no sabia sus razones por no haberle dicho nada de el.

-oigan me escuchan, quiero irme, ya no me quiero vengar, estoy arrepentida—gritaba ahíme, desde que llego la había encerrado en una habitación, no tenia nada y tenia muy poca iluminación.

Sintió mucho coraje, le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta y salio una gran cantidad de luz de su mano, logrando abrirla.

Tenían muchas cosas que explicarle y entre las mas importante, por que cuando se sentía enojada soltaba esa luz destructora. Para eso habría tiempo después o eso esperaba.

Corrió por los pasillos, los cuales parecían interminables, después vio una gran puerta, la cual parecía la de salida, la abrió y al entrar noto, que se había equivocado.

-pero que niña tan entrometida—le dijo el tal naraku, había entrado en su cuarto.

-déjame ir—le exigió con molestia.

-me temo que es algo que no puedo hacer niña—le dijo poniéndose serio.

-pues yo no veo el caso de que me tengas aquí—le dijo.

-es algo que en unos momentos comprenderás, ves afuera, indica que el amanecer esta por llegar, pero también indica que tus padres están por morir—le dijo con maldad—

-¿Qué?—dijo sorprendida y con miedo, pero después el enojo la comenzó a llenar—si crees que te lo permitiré estas muy equivocado—le dijo para correr hacia el, pero una especia de capsula negra lo rodeo y la lanzo por los aires haciéndola chocar con la pared del cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios eres?—le dijo mientras se incorporaba con dolor--¿Por qué quieres lastimar a mis padre?—le pregunto

-pronto lo entenderás, pero ahora dame esa perla—naraku la tomo con uno de sus tentáculos, después otra capsula rodeo a ahíme, ella golpeo la capsula y esta le produjo una descarga.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—grito de dolor.

-o se me olvidaba, si intentas algo una carga maligna será depositada en tu cuerpo—le dijo con malicia.

-si gracias por el dato—le dijo con sarcasmo-bien que te parece si en lo que me tienes en este agradable lugar me cuantas quien demonios eres.

-bien quizás eso si pueda decírtelo—dijo separando un poco la vista de la especie de nube que estaba frente a el—mi nombre es naraku, como ya antes te lo mencione y soy, digamos que un viejo amigo de tus padre.

-nunca había escuchado que eso hicieran los amigos--le dijo recalcando la palabra amigos—te exijo que me digas la verdad—le grito sin miedo.

-sabes, eres igual que tu madre, siempre mostrando una valentía sin igual además de ser muy entrometidas, pero eso no a sido muy bueno en heredártelo ya que le trajo las peores consecuencias.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—le pregunto curiosa.

-que tu madre nunca debió estar aquí, tu madre nunca debió haberse metido en mis planes, nunca debió desafiarme, quizás así ella y sus tontos amigos buenos para nada hubieran sufrido menos con una muerte mas rápida—le dijo con frialdad.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ese tal naraku parecía un desquiciado.

-entonces tus planes se han visto frustrados en el pasado, no veo la razón por la que triunfen ahora tampoco, eres un maldito cobarde y ellos te destruirán—le dijo con valentía y orgullo.

-también eres como ese maldito hibrido de tu padre, espero que al ver como los destruyo lentamente, esa maldita actitud se borre de ti.

-FHE! Eso lo dudo—le dijo.

Su capsula se elevo y naraku también.

-ya es hora, han llegado—anuncio, aunque pareció decirlo mas para el mismo.

….

Llevaban 2 horas corriendo, pero en los últimos minutos la esperanza había saltado a la vista en ahome, la cual sintió una gran cantidad de energía maligna, que sabia perfectamente era de inuyasha, después de esto, el olfato de inuyasha sintió el asqueroso aroma del desgraciado de naraku también, confirmando que en unos segundos vengarían cada tragedia que habían vivido gracias a ese maldito.

-ya estamos cerca—anuncio inuyasha para todos.

-al fin, después de tanto tiempo, las pagaras naraku—dijo sango corriendo lo mas rápido posible, ya que sin kirara era un poco difícil, pero apuñando las manos recordando como su hermano menor había muerto.

-ya es hora de que la paz vuelva a nuestras vidas—dijo el monje con una mirada llena de decisión.

Todos iban con un poco de mas confianza, ya que con ahome a su lado y mas importante aun, al lado de inuyasha podrían vencer cualquier cosa que se les presentara y mejor aun sabían que podrían vencer a naraku.

-tranquila hija, en un momento iremos por ti—dijo ahome para si.

Y como lo habían dicho, el castillos, que ahora se veía derrumbado, mas sombrío y con mas energía maligna que nunca a su alrededor, había aparecido ante ellos, inuyasha de un solo golpe derrumbo la puerta, y miro adentro a naraku ya esperándolos con ahíme volando en una especie de esfera negra a unos metros de el.

-ahíme—grito ahome con emoción y alegría.

-madree!—respondió tocando la burbuja, al instante recibió una descarga—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—grito de dolor.

-ahíme—gritaron todos preocupados al mismo tiempo.

-suéltala maldito—grito el hanyou sacando a colmillo de acero, tomando posición de ataque, sus compañeros lo imitaron.

-bienvenidos a mi castillo, o mejor dicho a su muerte—dijo con burla y tranquilidad.

-el que morirá serás tu—grito sango tirando su boomerang.

Naraku alzo un tentáculo el cual le dio un golpe al boomerang y fue devuelto con mas fuerza hacia sango, la cual hábilmente y con dificultad lo tomo.

-no tan rápido exterminadora—le dijo con molestia.

-regrésamela naraku, regrésame a mi hija—le grito ahome tomando una flecha y posisionandola en el arco.

-pero que rápido quieren morir—les grito soltando una ráfaga de viento, la cual los lanzo por los aires.

-nooooooo—grito ahíme preocupada mirando como todos se estrellaban en el piso fuertemente.

-ahome, chicos, ¿están bien?—pregunto inuyasha levantándose—

-no te preocupes—le contestaron.

-pero cuanta ternura—dijo naraku con maldad—sin importar el tiempo que estuvieron separados siguen teniéndose el mismo afecto que antes, que repugnancia—dijo naraku haciendo que aparecieran cientos de demonios.

Todos comenzaron a defenderse, ahome con flechas y cuando no alcanzaba con algunas descargas y campos de energía, miroku con su agujero negro, sango con hiraikotsu e inuyasha con su espada.

-inuyasha, trataremos de abrirte paso, para que tu vayas te acerques a naraku—le dijo miroku volteando su mano hacia los monstruos que atacaban a inuyasha.

Inuyasha se acerco lo mas que pudo a naraku, lanzando varios golpes con colmillo de hacer, lanzaba lo ataques mas fuerte, logrando solo unos rasguños, el desgraciado había aumentado sus fuerzas.

-que no lo entiendes, ahora con la perla de shikon soy invisible—le grito triunfador.

Un segundo de distracción, perfecto.

Ahome velozmente apunto con una flecha hacia el, le concentro lo mas de poder espiritual que pudo y la lanzo.

La flecha le dio a unos cuantos centímetros de la perla, dejándole una gran herida.

-te lo merecías maldito—dijo ahíme mirando el dolor en el rostro del demonio.

-la próxima no fallare—dijo ahome preparando otra flecha.

-así es como me pagas miko malagradecida—dijo naraku muy enfadado, tomando con un tentáculo a inuyasha, lanzado por los aires a sango y miroku y dando una fuerte descarga a ahíme.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—grito ahíme con dolor.

-eres un maldito, detente!—le grito preocupada.

-todos estos años les perdone la vida miko, permití que conocieras a inuyasha gracias a la trampa que le puse a el y a la maldita de kikyou, gracias a mi viniste a esta época, gracias a tu maldita torpeza y a mi la perla de shikon se rompió en cientos de pedazos y además yo te di un motivo por el cual quedarte junto a ese maldito hibrido, gracias a mi tu pudiste tener una hija y volverte a reencontrar….

-cállate!—grito ahome enojada—no tienes derecho a hablar naraku, eres un maldito sin vergüenza, como puede darte las gracias si precisamente gracias a ti hemos sufrido una infinidad de cosas, por tu culpa sango perdió a su hermano y a su familia, por tu culpa el monje miroku a vivido intranquilo todos estos años con el temor a ser absorbido por el agujero negro que lleva, por tu culpa inuyasha lleva varios años sufriendo por todas las cosas que le has echo por ti y tu maldito deseo de poder yo también sufrí y también mi hija, mi hija que no tenia nada que ver—le gritaba furiosa—por tu culpa no tube una familia completa, inuyasha no conoció a su hija, viví infeliz estos años al ver a mi hija triste, al no tener a mi amado, por ti mi hija no pudo crecer con un padre!!...entonces dime, que debo agradecerte eeeee—le grito terminando furiosa.

Ahíme estaba sorprendida de todas las cosas que naraku había hecho, pero también ¿feliz? Quizás no era feliz la palabra indicada pero al fin un poco de verdad.

-el haber tenido la oportunidad de morir con tu amado y tus amigos—le grito.

-¿a que te refieres?—pregunto confundida.

Entonces sin mas, naraku soltó a inuyasha fuertemente tirándolo al suelo, sus amigos apenas se levantaban, cuando naraku comenzó a formar una gran burbuja llena de energía maligna, después apunto hacia ahome, iba directamente hacia a ella.

Ahíme vio sus intenciones y preocupada grito.

-madreee cuidado—grito lo mas que pudo horrorizada.

Inuyasha reacciono y llego hacia ella, sango y miroku también se acercaron queriendo proteger a su amiga.

Ahome en cambio intento hacer un campo de energía, pero la energía maligna era mas fuerte y el campo no era muy fuerte que digamos debido al cansancio.

Hubo una luz cegadora, después de unos tres minutos todos se volvió visible para ahíme.

-jajajaj al fin—decía naraku con malicia y triunfo.

Ahíme comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, seguía mirando frente a ella.

Su padre, inuyasha estaba sobre su madre, en un intento de protegerla contra la burbuja, sango y miroku estaban también tirados en el piso cerca de ahome e inuyasha, todos con heridas graves, todos sangrando y a los ojos de ahíme, todos muertos.

-TU—dijo con furia mirando como naraku se reía y llamando su atención-tu fuiste el maldito desgraciado que causo tanto sufrimiento—entonces y sin que ahíme se diera cuenta inuyasha comenzó a despertar, moviendo ahome, la cual con mucha dificultad y tiempo después reacciono—tu tuviste la culpa de que mi madre estuviera triste, que incluso llorara noches, que no llevara una vida completamente feliz, que me hubieran discriminado tanto estos años por no tener a mi familia completa, ¡TU TUVISTE LA CULPA DE NO HABER CRECIDO JUNTO A MI PADRE ¡--le grito muy enojada—y ahora te atreviste a lastimarlos—dijo cada ves mas enojada.

Naraku comenzó a sentir cierto miedo en su interior.

-ME LAS PAGARAS!—grito ahíme, entonces una luz blanca la rodeo, la cual destruyo la burbuja en la que se encontraba-prepárate maldito—dijo, se encontraba flotando a una distancia de el.

Ahome e inuyasha veian sorprendidos lo que ocurria, a la vez que preocupado.

-vas a pagar..—dijo y extendio un brazo, entonces el arco de ahome se fue hacia su mano—todas y cada una—entonces extendio el otra brazo y llego una flecha—de las que has hecho.

-crees que lograras hacerme algo—le dijo naraku comenzando mandar varios mousntruos y ataques hacia ella.

Una luz comenzo a rodear a ahíme, la cual cada mousntruo a mas de un metro de distancia de ella se desvanecia totalmente al igual que los ataques.

-(esta niña tiene mas poder que inuyasha y ahome juntos al parecer, y el ponerla furiosa solo hace que se desate mas, pero no me dejare vencer e llegado lo suficientemente lejos)—naraku comenzo a formar una gran burbuja llena de energia maligna de nuevo, pero esta con mas—es tu fin niñita!—le grito.

Ahíme comenzo a poner la flecha y después a apuntar, una gran cantidad de energia purificadora la rodeo.

-PREPARATE NARAKU—grito ahíme, dejo soltar la flecha, la cual iba a gran velocidad, naraku dejos soltar su burbuja al mismo tiempo.

Los dos atques iban a una velocidad increíble, al chocar una luz blanca cego a todos los presentes que estaban concientes.

Después de unos minutos, todo comenzo a hacerse visible, ahome e inuyasha se levantaron con gran dolor buscando a su hija, estaba n muy preocupados.

Entonces la miraron, estaba inconciente y comensaba a desender del cielo.

-ahíme hija—pronto se le vinieron las fuerza quin sabe de donde a ahome y a inuyasha, llego a su lado, ya estaba en el suelo, aun inconciente, después miraron buscando a naraku.

Se sentia mucha paz en el ambiente.

Enrealidad todo estaba en un extraño orden, todo lo que habia sido destruido a causa de la batalla estaba todo reconstruido, el sol resplandeciente y el cielo despejado, y definitivamente no habia rastro alguno de naraku.


	21. Chapter 21

MESES DESPUES…

3 MESES DESPUES…

Era una hermosa mañana, bueno en realidad no era tan temprano, ya iba a ser medio día, el sol resplandecía como nunca, el cielo estaba despejado y una brisa fresca estaba en el aire.

A lo lejos se podía visualizar perfectamente a una pareja bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, la pareja estaba sobre una manta, al parecer harían un picnic, también se le notaba la alegría en le rostro además del amor que había entre ellos.

_**supongo que se preguntaran que ocurrió después de la batalla de naraku, bueno, que paso con e también, al parecer con una fuerza heredada de mi madre, esto quiere decir el poder espiritual de miko que tiene y también el poder de medio demonio de mi padre, yo pudo derrotar al maldito infeliz, aunque la verdad eso de los poderes y de que yo también soy una hanyou también me tienen aun un poco sorprendida, ¿Quién lo podría creer?...bien, también, después de 3 SEMANAS de haber estado inconsciente logre despertar, lo primero que vi fui el rostro de mi madre preocupado con varias lagrimas y para mi gran sorpresa a mi padre con el mismo rostro al lado de mi madre, lo cual me alegro mucho, después de despertar me contaron que fue lo que sucedió conmigo, como se despidieron de os señores sango y miroku y al fin y lo mas satisfactorio para mi TODA LA VERDAD, esto me tiene muy contenta aun, supe varias cosas que me sorprendieron, como el viaje de mi madre, la verdad sobre mi collar, ósea la perla de shikon, los orígenes de mi padre, los viajes que realizaron y también todos los amigos que formaron en el camino, además de todo lo que tuvieron que soportar por culpa de ese tal naraku. Incluso supe de la sacerdotisa kikyou. De todo esto han pasado tres meses, ahora ya estoy en la escuela, para mi desgracia, pero me la e pasado muy bien, ahora que mi padre decidió venirse a vivir con nosotras, mi madre se ve mas feliz, al igual que mi abuela, claro que yo también estoy muy feliz, al fin puedo tener a toda mi familia completa mi madre no quiso que mi padre cambiara su apariencia y se volviera un humano, yo también estoy contenta con esa decisión, así que con un conjuro mi madre logro esconder su apariencia de hanyou para volverla humana. Claro que mi madre y mi padre a veces se pelean por varias cosas las cuales normalmente son puras tonterías, esto me causa mucha gracia. También estoy aprendiendo a utilizar mis poderes, no se para que, pero mis papas lo vieron necesario, termine siendo muy buena con el arco y flechas y también con las espadas. O se me olvidaba, también el pozo fue sellado, en cuanto cruzamos a esta época ya no pudimos volver, aunque con tener a mis padres soy feliz.´´**_

-ahíme vente a comer—le grito ahome desde abajo del árbol sagrado.

Ahíme llego corriendo y se sentó, moría de hambre.

-esto esta delicioso—dijo mientras comía, ahíme miro sonriendo a sus padres—(después de todo mi familia es mas normal de lo que yo pensé)—pensó mientras seguía sonriendo con alegría.

Entonces inuyasha hizo una mala cara.

-ahome esta comida esta muy picosa, como siguo detestando este platillo—dijo quejándose mientras escupía lo que había probado.

-inuyasha—comenzó a decir ahome molesta por el comentaría y cerraba los ojos.

Ahíme se alejo un poco del lugar conocía esa voz y las consecuencias que traería, al igual que ahome se apartaba disimuladamente.

-OSUWARI—dijo al fin molesta.

Inuyasha quedo estampado en el piso, llevando toda la manta con el al gran agujero que había echo.

-(bueno quizás no tanto u) —pensó ahíme después de ver la escena que comenzaba a formarse frente a, sonriendo divertida.

FIN…


End file.
